Lovino and the Conquistador
by animerockchic
Summary: Lovino lived a life of simple pleasures; a good book, his own little world and an odd, but loving, family.  However, in order to save his family, he must take their place as prisoner of a hideous beast within a gloomy castle.  Based on "Beauty and the Beast
1. Prologue & Lovino

**Disclaimer: Animerockchic does not Hetalia or Beauty and the Beast. However I do own a heavily highlighted and graffiti-covered copy of the musical's script. Note: please play the soundtrack from the musical while you're reading, if you want to, that is. It might set the scene...or something : )**

Once upon a time in a faraway land, a young Conquistador lived in a shining castle. Although he had all his heart desired, he was spoiled, selfish and unkind.

But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single red carnation in return for shelter from the bitter cold.

Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away. But she warned him not to be deceived by appearances for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful Enchantress.

The Conquistador tried to apologise, but it was too late. For she had seen that there was no love in his heart. As punishment she transformed him into a hideous beast and placed a powerful spell on the castle and all who lived there.

Ashamed of his monstrous form, the Beast concealed himself inside his castle with a magic Mirror as his only window to the outside world.

The carnation she had offered was truly an enchanted carnation, which would bloom for many years.

If he could learn to love another and earn their love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not he would remain a Beast for all time.

As the years passed, he fell into despair and lost all hope. For who could ever learn to love a Beast?

**Pagebreak**

Lovino casually strolled down the town street, nose buried in his book, a basket of tomatoes swinging on his arm. All around him, people whispered about the 'odd Vargas boy' with his foul mouth and antagonistic attitude. Not to mention the other brother with his spacy-ness and unhealthy pasta obsession and their crackpot 'inventor' of a grandfather. Lovino took no notice and continued reading, completely wrapped up in the story.

"Ah, Lovino~!" Lovino looked up to see Bella, the daughter of the owner to the bookshop, and former crush of his, waving him over to the shop with one hand, balancing a stack of books with the other.

"Buongiorno, Bella. I've finished the book you gave me." Bella took the book from him.

"Already? But you only got it yesterday!"

Lovino smiled slightly. "I couldn't put it down. Any new book come in?"

Bella shook her head. "Nope, not since yesterday."

"No worries, I'll borrow...this one". Lovino carefully pulled a book out from the pile.

Bella's eyebrow scrunched in surprise at the book he'd chosen. "That one, Lovi? But you've borrowed it twice already!"

"Well, it's my favourite, Bella! It's just so... so... damnit I don't know how to..."

Bella poked him in the cheek to quieten him. "If you like it that much, keep it."

Lovino gasped. "But Bella!"

Bella patted him on the cheek. "I insist, Lovi. I insist!" She turned tail and went back into the bookshop.

"Gr-grazie, Bella!" Lovino opened the book and began reading it. He wandered through the crowd before settling himself on a well near the centre of the little village.

"Oh, yeah! I remember this bit. Here's where she meets the prince, but he's in disguise so she doesn't recognise him...well, until chapter three that is." He said to no one in particular, lost in the familiar plot.

A loud _**'BANG' **_and the cries of "I'VE GOT IT, I'VE GOT IT" followed by the sound of a duck hitting the ground broke Lovino's trance, causing him to duck further behind his book.

'_Oh fuck my life, not him"._

**A/N and that's where I'm leaving it for now. I need to iron out some things. Vote on my poll or pm me if you have anything to add. And reviews help too :D **

**Ja!**

**-Animerockchic**


	2. No Matter What

**Disclaimer: Animerockchic does not own Hetalia or Beauty and the Beast**

**Note: Stelios = Cyprus**

Stelios hurriedly shoved the fallen duck into a hemp bag before scuttling back to a tall masked man.

"Wow, Sadik! You didn't miss a single shot! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world!"

"I know." Sadik casually twirled his shotgun around, leaving it point directly at Stelios's face. Stelios laughed nervously and pushed the muzzle of the gun away from him. "No beast alive stands a chance against you. Not to mention girls or guys!"

"That's true and I've got my sights set on that one!"

Stelios followed Sadik's pointing finger with his eyes to a dark brown head with an upstanding curl barely concealed behind a leather-bound book. Stelios looked back at Sadik in incredulity.

"The...the inventor's grandson?"

Sadik smirked beneath his mask. "He's the one, the lucky one I'm going to marry. I'll tame him and he'll be a great trophy on my arm."

"Sadik, but he's..."

"The best looking person in town, apart from myself of course."

"I know, but ..." Stelios tried to protest but Sadik grabbed him roughly by the collar and pulled him to his eyelevel.

"That makes him the best and don't I deserve the best?" Sadik growled into Stelios's face.

"Of course you do!"

Sadik dropped Stelios and strolled over to the well, ready to entrance Lovino with his 'natural charm', but became distracted by a few scantily dressed women who worshiped the ground Sadik walked on. Lovino peeked cautiously over his book to see Sadik safely occupied by the three bimbos. He crept away gratefully.

Sadik turned back to the well, ready to woo Lovino. But Lovino was no longer there, instead Stelios was lounging casually in the spot Lovino had been.

Sadik thwacked Stelios around the head and scanned the crowd for Lovino. His finely trained hunter's eyes finally caught an errant brown curl bobbing in the middle of a throng of fisherwomen, haggling over pennies. Sadik grabbed Stelios by the collar and pushed his way through the crowd to Lovino.

Sadik tapped him on the shoulder and struck a casual pose. "Well, hello there." Lovino looked up from his book and regretted it immediately. "What the fuck do you want?"

He tried to go around Sadik but he grabbed the book from Lovino's hands and began flicking through it.

"Give me my fucking book back!"

Sadik held it above his head, out of Lovino's reach. "How can you read this, there's no pictures?"

Lovino jumped up and triumphantly yanked the book out of Sadik's hands. "Some people like to use their imaginations".

"Lovino! You need to get your head out of these...books and start paying attention to more important things, like me."

"Sadik, you are a completely primeval retard."

Sadik smirked, not understanding the word primeval. He slung an arm around Lovino's thin shoulders. "Why, thank you. Now, how 'bout we take a walk over to the tavern and take a look at my trophies."

Lovino scowled. "Take it off or I'll break it off. And what do you say... we don't go to the tavern?"

"Aw, Lovi. I think I know how you feel about me."

Lovino growled. "Don't you fucking dare call me Lovi!" Lovino turned to walk away but Sadik grabbed him by the wrist. "Let the fuck go! I have to get home to help my grandpa!"

Stelios started laughing. "That crazy ole fool? He needs all the help he can get!" Sadik started laughing too, both of them practically falling over each other with mirth.

Lovino snarled. "Don't you fucking dare call my nonno crazy. He's a genius!"

Sadik stopped laughing and punched Stelios. "Yeah, don't talk about his grandfather like that."

Suddenly a loud explosion sounded from one of the nearby houses.

"Oh shit, nonno!" Lovino turned and ran towards his house.

"Some genius" humphed Stelios.

"Yeah, whatever. Listen I want you to go to the woods and bring me back the biggest, healthiest deer you can find for my wedding feast."

At this Stelios started whining. "Not the woods, anything but the woods! You know how I hate the woods! It's dark and spooky and there's bugs and spiders and..." Sadik kicked him hard in the ass and off Stelios went.

Pagebreak

A dark cloud of smoke cloaked part of the garden. Lovino wafted his way through the smoke, coughing slightly.

"Nonno? Are you there?"

The smoke cleared slightly to reveal Romulus, Lovino's grandfather, scratching his head and standing over a strange contraption from which the black smoke was spewing out of.

"Now, why did that happen?"

Lovino coughed again, the smoke making his eyes stream. "Nonno, are you...?" Lovino didn't get to finish his sentence before someone else interrupted.

"Nonno! Ve~ Are you okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry, Feli, I'm alright. But this is just the stubbornest piece of ..." He kicked it hard. "Ow... I'm about to give up this hunk of junk!"

Feliciano smiled. "Nonno, you always say that."

"I mean it this time! I'll never get this bone-headed contraption to work!"

Lovino opened his mouth but closed it again as Feliciano once again beat him to it.

"Yes you will, and you'll win first prize at the Faire tomorrow... and be a world famous inventor."

Romulus looked up hopefully. "You really think so?"

"We always have." This time Lovino beat his brother in speaking.

Romulus smiled. "Then I better get to work. This thing isn't going fix itself." He bent down and began tightening bolts and various other things on the invention.

Lovino headed inside the house and put down his basket of tomatoes on the table, opened up his book again and settled down with a tomato.

"So how was town today, Lovi? Did you see Luddy anywhere?" Lovino glanced up at his little brother. "I got a new book. And no, I did not see your stupid potato bastard of a boyfriend."

"Aww, fratello, don't be so mean about Luddy." Feliciano perched himself on top of the table. "You... really love those books don't you?"

Lovino grunted in assent. "There're things in these books that I can't find anywhere else."

"Like what?"

"Like mysteries, adventure, romance... and happy endings."

A faint mewing seemed to be coming from under the couch. Feliciano jumped off the table to investigate.

**{Author's note: if you want to add something to the next bit, play "No matter what" from Beauty and the Beast [Broadway show version] it's really sweet}**

"Umm, Feli, if I ask you a question, would you answer me honestly? No matter what I asked?"

Feliciano's voice sounded slightly muffled. "Don't I always?"

Lovino bit his lip slightly. "Do you think I'm ...odd?"

"My fratello! Odd? Where would you get an idea like that?" Lovino turned his head slightly to see Feliciano looking up at him in surprise, covering dust with his cat Gino perched on his head.

Lovino smiled slightly, almost against his will. He closed his book and straightened up, keeping his gaze firmly on the floor.

"I dunno. It's just that... well, people talk."

Feliciano sat beside his brother, removing Gino from his head and transferring him onto his lap. "They talk about me and Grandpa too. But don't listen to them. No family could ever be saner than ours... not counting Great-Uncle Remus."

Both of them shivered slightly, remembering what he'd done the last time they had seen him.

"But you're special, unique even. Ve~ just like Mamma was. You're meant for bigger things than this little town. Don't ever change fratello."

Lovino found his cheeks beginning to burn. "T-t-t-thanks damnit."

Feliciano smiled. "No problem fratello."

A loud cry of "I did it! It works!" Both brothers looked out the window to see their grandfather jumping up and down like the ecstatic madman he was.

"Feliciano, are you going to the Faire with him later?"

"Sì, why do you ask?"

Lovino rummaged around in his basket before pulling out a hand-knitted scarf and wrapping it around his brother's neck.

"W-where did you get this, fratello?"

"Made it." Lovino mumbled. "But it looked crap on me, so I thought it might look good on you. Besides freezing to death on the way sounds like something stupid you would do. And make sure you fucking look after it; I don't have time to make a new one, damnit."

Feliciano threw his arms around Lovino and brought him into a bone-crushing hug. "Of course I'll look after it, fratello made it for me."

"H-hey, I never said I... Just be careful damnit. "

Feliciano released his brother. "Bye Lovi~."

"Arrivederci , fratellino."

Lovino waved at his brother and grandfather and Feliciano waved back until they could no longer see the other.

**A/n: and there's another one finished. Most of the characters have been sorted out but there's still one who needs a bit of tinkering. And I hope that no-one's too OOC. Any way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter **

**Ja!**

**-Animerockchic**


	3. In the Castle

**Disclaimer:** Animerockchic does not own Hetalia or Beauty and the Beast

**(Edit Note: Ciara = Ireland)**

Feliciano clutched his scarf and held it to his cheek in an attempt to reassure himself. Romulus had put down the handles of his invention and was examining his map.

"Ve~ Nonno? I think we've gone the wrong way or missed a turn or something..."

"I think so too, Feli."

A low growl reverberated around the forest clearing. Feliciano dived behind Romulus, quivering in fear.

Out from the gloom crept a ravenous wolf pack, eyeing them up with hungry yellow eyes.

Romulus reached behind him and unwound Lovino's scarf from around Feliciano's neck. He held it in front of himself in a pathetic attempt to protect himself from the advancing pack.

They pounced as one upon them, clawing and snapping at flesh and clothing. Romulus punched and kicked out wildly, trying to create an escape. He grabbed Feliciano's hand and pulled him from the grasp of the pack. The scarf fell from his hands as they ran. They ran through the trees, brambles catching them spitefully in an attempt to slow them.

After what felt like hours, they came to a huge pair of oaken doors. Romulus banged on the wood, begging to be let in.

Growls erupted behind them once more. They turned to see the wolf pack advancing on them once more.

Behind them the doors creaked open. Romulus grabbed Feliciano and hauled him through the doors as they swung shut once more.

Their breath crystallised in the air for a moment as they fought to return their heart rates back to normal. Feliciano slid to the floor and curled up into a ball, too startled even to cry. Romulus started to look around. The interior was dark, gloomy and smelled like one of those rooms that are only ever used once every few years, one that smells of dust and drawn-out waiting.

"Hello? Hello?" The words echoed dismally back to them. Romulus pulled his grandson to his feet. "C'mon Feli, let's find someone and ask can we stay here for the night."

Once they had left the room, a small windup clock turned to the candelabra beside him.

"Well, now you've done it, Francis. I told you not to let them in."

The candelabra sighed. "We could not just leave them for the wolves, Angleterre.

The pair passed by them again. "Ve~ is someone home?"

"Maybe if we keep quiet, they might go away."

"Keep telling yourself that, Rosbif."

"Shut it, frog."

Romulus shivered; he couldn't shake the feeling they were being watched. "We don't mean to intrude, but my grandson and I lost our way in the woods and we need a place to stay for the night."

Francis turned to his fellow pleadingly. "Arthur, have a heart."

"Oh no Francis, don't you dare..." Francis cut in over Arthur's blustering and half shouted, "Messieurs, you are welcome here." Francis lit two of his candles so the corner they stood in was bathed in warm light. Arthur blew them out then Francis immediately relit them.

Romulus and Feliciano turned at the sound of a human voice. Seeing no one, Romulus said shakily, "I-I heard that a-and I'll thank you to step out where I can see you."

"Down here."

They both looked down at the candelabra.

"'Allo."

Feliciano screamed shrilly and clutched his grandfather for dear life.

"And goodbye."

Arthur started pushing Romulus's leg, hoping he'd get the hint and leave. Romulus took a step back in astonishment, gazing at the little clock.

"Wait a minute. You're a clock... and you're talking!"

Arthur smiled fakely up at him. "Astonishing isn't it? And quite inexplicable. Now good bye."

Francis put his hands on his hips and glared at Arthur. "Arthur! I am surprised at you! Where are your manners?"

Arthur turned back to Francis, half worried, half exasperated.

"We've got to get them out of here before he finds out!"

Romulus picked Arthur up and started examining him minutely.

"How on earth is this accomplished?" He started poking and prodding Arthur, trying to figure out how he worked.

"Really sir, if you would just... no, stop that... OWW! No, stop, that tickles!" Romulus opened the glass door on Arthur's front. Arthur slammed it shut, looking horror-struck.

"Really sir, do you mind."

Romulus scratched his head. "Well, I'm stumped; this must be some new fangled gadget."

Arthur looked at him in disgust. "I, sir, am NOT a gadget."

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just I've never seen a ta... talking..."

Romulus sneezed and dropped Arthur, somehow managing to catch him right in the face.

"Ugh, bless you." Arthur wiped his face delicately.

"You are chilled to the bone, monsieur. Come with me."

Francis led Romulus and Feliciano into the next room where a large comfy armchair sat in front of a cheerfully crackling fire. The two humans rushed to the fire, eager to warm themselves

Arthur came trotting into the room as fast as his little legs could carry him. "Now, Francis, I command you to stop right there. I'm the head of the household and I..." Arthur trailed off as he noticed what the other two were doing. Feliciano was sitting on the hearth rug, arming his hands. That wasn't what worried him. Romulus had stepped away from the fire and settled himself in the armchair. THE armchair.

"Oh no. Not the master's chair." Arthur covered his eyes. "I am not seeing this. I am not seeing this."

"Oh la la, what is this I am seeing?" In swanned a feather duster from another entrance. The moment he saw her, Francis started preening himself and examining his reflection in Arthur's glass door. Arthur promptly hit him on the head. The feather duster practically danced over to Romulus, giggling flirtatiously.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is this a man? It has been so long since I've seen a real man!" Francis visibly drooped, his candles extinguishing. Arthur patted him companionably.

"No offence, Francis. Bonjour handsome." Romulus seemed quite pleased at the attention.

"Oh, hello there."

Arthur huffed irritably; things had gone on long enough.

"Alright, things have gone far enough! I am the head of this household and I…"

"Coming through!"

Arthur went flying as a teacart came careening into the room. The cart drew to a halt by Feliciano. "Now how about a nice cup of tea, it'll warm you up in no time." Said the teapot on the cart in a lilting Irish accent.

"No, Ciara, no. They'll be here all night. As much as it pains me to say it, no tea damnit!"

Ciara ignored Arthur and poured some tea into a small cup beside her.

"There you are, pet", she said kindly to Feliciano, "get something warm into you. You look pure frozen."

Feliciano reached out to take the cup but pulled back his hand quickly and shrieked.

"Auntie Ciara, I think I scared him." Said the cup.

Feliciano stared at the little cup. "Ve~ what's your name?"

The cup smiled at him. "Peter."

The feather duster resumed her flirting with Romulus and pulled a blanket over him. "Care for a blanket, monsieur. I just love older men."

Francis growled, he'd had enough of this.

"Jeanne, you are always trying to make me jealous. Well, this time it's not going to work." With that said, Francis resumed his sulking. Jeanne scoffed.

"Me, what about you with Chloe?"

"Jacques?" countered Francis.

"Evie?"

"Pierre?"

Francis and Jeanne were mere inches from each other, hurling accusations back and forth.

"Eleanor?"

Francis started laughing in his usual pervy way, reliving memories of him and Eleanor. Jeanne huffed and stalked off. Arthur grabbed Francis's arm and dragged him over to have a private word with him.

"Francis, listen to me!" Arthur hissed frantically, "We have got to get them out of here before the master finds out. If he finds out them here, it'll be our necks." Arthur gulped and clutched his neck.

Francis patted him on the back. "Calm down, Angleterre. Antoine will never have to know."

A deafening roar thundered through the air, striking fear into their hearts. A tense silence foiled the room. Francis began laughing nervously.

"As I was saying, he's bound to find out sooner or later."

"Should we hide?" Peter asked his aunt.

"Non, remain calm. There's absolutely no reason to panic."

Arthur started laughing fearfully. "Francis is right, there's no reason to panic. May I borrow this?" He tugged the blanket covering Romulus and hid himself beneath it, quivering in fear.

"There are strangers here!" a coarse, animalistic voice bellowed.

"Master, allow me to explain. The gentleman and his grandson were set upon by wolves!" Francis pleaded.

"Who DARED let them in?"

An 'oh shit' expression crossed over Francis's face. Arthur peeped out from beneath the blanket and said meekly, "May I just say, master, that I was against it from the start."

"You have all betrayed me!" Arthur ducked back beneath the blanket.

A tall dark, monstrous figure prowled into the room and towards the chair where Romulus sat trembling. Feliciano peeped around the chair to see what was coming. His normally closed eyes bulged and his mouth fell open in a silent scream. His face drained of colour and he began shaking like a leaf.

The figure loomed over the chair and clamped his paws down on Romulus' shoulders.

"Oh dear", muttered Ciara.

"¿Quién eres?" Barked the figure,

"R-r-romulus..."

"What are you doing in my castle?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. We'll just be leaving now." Romulus tried to rise from the chair but he was shoved back down and around slightly. For the first time, Romulus got a proper look at the master of the castle.

And how he screamed.

The face of a cross between a wolf and a bear, covered in matted brown fur stared back. Razor-sharp, saliva covered fangs extended from an unforgiving mouth and sharp, cruel green eyes eyed him up over a long snout like a morsel of food.

"It's hideous, isn't it?" growled the beast. "YOU'VE COME TO STARE AT THE BEAST HAVEN'T YOU?"

"N-no...no I-I was merely looking for a place to stay..."

"I'LL GIVE YOU A PLACE TO STAY!"

The beast brought down his enormous claw on Romulus

**A/n:** Cliffhanger ftw :)

Anyway I'm back from Bulgaria and a mountain hiking trip so I've got a few chapters ready to be typed so I should be updating fairly soon (Note, I am an extremely irregular updater.) And while I was skiing in Bulgaria, I had children's skis because I'm fun-sized :)

And guess what was on them...

HELLO KITTY ARU! I was just so happy.

**Ja!**

**-Animerockchic**


	4. ME!

**Disclaimer: Animerockchic does not own Hetalia or Beauty and the Beast**

**(Note: **_Italics= song. **Bold + Italics = thoughts)****  
><strong>_

Five girls clung to Sadik, wailing and bawling their eyes out.

"It can't be true, I don't believe it!" whined one.

"Why? Why would you go and do a thing like that?" said a second tearfully.

"I can't bear it. I simply can't bear it!" sobbed a third.

"Oh Sadik, say it isn't so!"

Sadik examined his nails casually. "It's so."

The girls burst into fresh noisy tears.

"Girls, girls, please. I'm just getting married. Don't tell me a little thing like that's going to change your feelings for me?" The girls scrambled over each other to try and get even closer to him.

"Oh no!"

"No!"

"Never."

Sadik smirked. "Good. And we'll still have our little render-voys-woirs." He gyrated his hips at the mispronounced 'rendezvous'.

All five girls chorused adoringly, "Always!"

Sadik rubbed his hands together. "Well, if there's going to be a wedding, I should probably propose to the bride then."

The five ran off crying ...again.

Sadik straightened his shoulders, pulled out a piece of paper and cleared his throat. He swaggered up and knocked forcefully on the front door of the Vargas' house.

"Oh Lovino. Lovino!"

Lovino came out from the side of the house, holding a tomato plant. Catching sight of Sadik, he turned back, hoping not to be seen.

"Well, hello there."

"_**Fuck**__"_

He put down the plant and turned to face the bane of his existence. "Sadik, what a fucking surprise."

Sadik strutted over to him. "I'm just full of surprises." He thrust a small frame at Lovino. "For you."

"A miniature portrait", Lovino took a closer look, "...of you. You really shouldn't have."

Sadik brought Lovino close to his side. "Today is the day all your dreams come true."

Lovino looked at him in disgust. "What the hell could you know about my dreams, Sadik?"

Sadik dusted his shoulder. "Plenty." He cleared his throat, checked the piece of paper and began serenading Lovino.

"_You've been dreaming, just one dream  
>Nearly all your life<br>Hoping, scheming, just one theme:  
>Will you be a wife? <em>("What the fuck, I am not a woman!")

_Will you be some he-man's property?_  
><em>Good news! That he-man's me!<em>"

Lovino tried to slip away from under Sadik's arm but Sadik grabbed his wrists and held him behind him, half dragging him around.

_"This equation, girl plus man  
>Doesn't help just you<br>On occasion, women can  
>Have their uses too<br>Mainly to extend the fam'ly tree  
>Pumpkin, extend with me!"<em> He pulled the two of them together as though in a family portrait, staring into the distance.

"I am not a fucking woman so I can't have children, ass-wipe!"

Sadik continued singing, ignoring Lovino completely.

"_We'll be raising sons galore!"_

"Inconceivable! Literally!"

_"Each built six foot four!"_

"Unbelievable!"  
>Sadik hoisted him up, plonked him on his shoulder and carried him around the garden like a ragdoll.<br>_"Each stuffed with ev'ry Sadik gene!"_

"I'm not fucking hearing this!"  
>He put him down and wrapped his arm back around Lovino.<br>_You'll be keeping house with pride!  
><em>  
>"Just incredible!"<p>

_"Oh so gratified"_

Lovino shuddered. "So unweddable!"

_"That you are a part of this idyllic scene."_

Sadik spread the arm that wasn't trapping Lovino wide, as thought would help him visualise married life.  
>"Picture this: A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting over the fire, my little wife massaging my feet!" Lovino retched slightly. "While the little ones play on the floor with the dogs. We'll have six or seven!"<p>

"Dogs?" Lovino HATED dogs.

"No! Strapping boys...like me!" Sadik preened himself. Lovino's lip curled in revulsion.

"Imagine that."

_"I can see that we will share  
>All that love implies<br>We shall be a perfect pair  
>Rather like my thighs." <em>Sadik spread his legs and slapped his thighs.

_"You are face to face with destiny!  
>All roads lead to...<br>The best things in life are...  
>All's well that ends with me!" <em>With each sentence, partial or full, Sadik flung Lovino from one arm to the other.

"_Escape me, there's no way  
>Certain as "Do, Re,"<br>So, will you marry..." _

Sadik turned to look at Lovino, a winning smile on his face. "So Lovi, what would it be?  
>Is it "yes", or is it "ooohhhh, yes"?"<p>

Lovino hesitated, what was the best way to say no so that he would fuck off.  
>"I...I just don't deserve you!"<p>

Sadik laughed. "Who does?" He pushed Lovino away from him.  
><em>"MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"<em>

Lovino, seizing his chance, crept away to his front door. "But thanks for asking."He slammed the door closed.

Sadik stood there, gobsmacked. How had that not worked? He just couldn't understand why! If it had been anyone else, they would have fallen to their knees and begged him to marry them.

The five girls came back, whispering to each other. "Niamh, you go ask!" "No, you, Tara!" "Aoife, you do it!" "What about you Éimear?" "Look, I'll go!"

A dark haired girl stepped forward and tapped Sadik on the shoulder.

"So. How did it go?"

Sadik tried to regain his bravado, attempting to laugh off his humiliation.

"Oh you know Lovino, always playing hard to get."

"HE TURNED YOU DOWN!"

Sadik growled. "For now. But I WILL be Lovino mine, make no mistake about that!" He stalked off.

The five of them watched him walk away. The girl who had spoken turned to her fellows and said, "Gee, if he turned Sadik down... then maybe I still have a chance." She chased after Sadik. "Jessie, wait!" The other four ran after her.

Lovino peeked cautiously out the door, his cat Romano circling his heels.

"Is he gone?" Lovino asked, more to himself than anyone one else. Romano mewled in response. Lovino picked him up and held him close.

"Can you believe it? He asked me to marry him!" Lovino said to Romano. "Me. Married to that boorish, brainless, retarded...ugh." Lovino took Sadik's portrait from his pocket and flung it as far away from him as he could.

He sat down on an upturned flowerpot, stroking Romano's fur gently. "I hate this. I hate being pressurised into marrying that fucking creep. I want out of this town, Romano. I want adventure and surprise and mystery. But what I want most is for someone to understand... apart from you of course." He cuddled his cat close to his face, inhaling the comforting smell of his fur.

"Hey, Lovino!"

Lovino looked up, glaring at Stelios. Romano hissed at him, his back arching. Like master like cat, as they say.

"Have you seen Sadik anywhere?"

"You just missed him." Lovino blinked and looked closer at Stelios. "Wait a minute. Where did you get that scarf?"

Stelios flicked the loose end of his scarf around his neck. "Found it. In the woods. Pretty nice, huh?"

Lovino fixed him with a death stare. "That's my fucking fratellino's scarf!"

Stelios clutched his scarf closer to his neck. "Yeah, well, finders keepers!"

Lovino grabbed the end of the scarf and pulled hard. Stelios pulled on the other half, trying to hang on to it. The tug-of-war continued for a few minutes before Lovino gave the scarf one last yank. Stelios went flying as the scarf unwound itself from his neck.

Lovino clutched his brother's scarf so tightly his hands began to shake. He grabbed Stelios by the shirt front and lifted him up to his eyelevel. For such a scrawny looking guy, he sure knew how to lift someone and look menacing.

"Listen, shit-breath. I want you think hard and tell me exactly where you found that scarf."

Stelios folded his arms. "No!" Lovino put him down. "Think!"

Stelios put his hands on his temples and did what could only be described as a very good impression of a hen laying an the size of a football.

"Ugh, in the woods."

Lovino shook his head irritably. "Harder, damnit!"

Stelios resumed his egg-laying, this time it was about the size of the Coliseum.

"By the crossroads, okay? Ow..."

By now, Lovino wasn't even listening. He was thinking hard, twisting Feliciano's scarf around in his hands.

"Then that means... they're still out there", he said, half to himself. "You have to take me back to where you found this damn scarf!"

Stelios backed away shaking his head. "No way, not the woods again. Anything but the woods."

"You have to!"

Stelios took to his heels and left, but not before shouting, "Not on your life!"

Lovino watched him run, feeling a sense of hopelessness wash over him. How the hell was he supposed to find his brother? He looked down at the scarf he had wrapped so carefully around his little brother's neck less than a day ago. His stupid, cry-baby, pasta-obsessed, weak, attention-seeking, whiny little brother who was always there, cheering him on.

Lovino clenched his fists around the scarf until his knuckles went white.

"Then... then I'll find them myself!"

**A/N: Woo! Go Lovi~!**

**Anyway, I have a request. I need help with Spanish for this fic. Someone already volunteered, but I haven't gotten a response from them. I'll try and keep it simple and I'd prefer if it's Castillo Spanish rather than Mexican. Anyway, if you can help, pm me or mention it in a review. (Or review anyway because they help me type :) )**

**Ja!**

**-Animerockchic**


	5. Arguements and Lovino in the castle

**Can I just say before we begin, an enormous thank you to everyone who's reviewed, favourited or just read this story so far. You've honestly no idea how happy it makes me.**

**Disclaimer: Animerockchic does not own Hetalia or Beauty and the Beast, but oh, if I did...**

"Couldn't keep quiet, could we? No, just had to invite them to stay, didn't we? Serve them tea...sit him in the master's chair." Arthur shuddered as he remembered how Antonio had reacted.

Francis spread his arms wide. "I was trying to be hospitable!"

"Rubbish!" Arthur scoffed.

"Ah, Angleterre, can you blame me for trying to maintain what's left of our humanity? Look at us!" He glared at Arthur, "Look at you!"

Arthur automatically looked down at himself and then looked back up and glared right back at Francis. "What about me, you cheese-eating surrender monkey?"

Francis laughed. "You always were insufferable. But every day you become just a little more... inflexible, a little more... tightly wound, a little more... ticked off, non?" Francis burst into a peal of laughter.

Arthur deadpanned. "Oh please. Spare me the stupid puns." Arthur moved to walk away.

Francis shouted after him. "At least we are not as far gone as some of the others. You saw what happened to Roderich!"

Arthur nodded. "The only thing that ever really mattered to him was his music and that's exactly what he's become."

Francis shrugged. "A grand piano."

"Pedals, keys, sheet music, the works!"

Francis sighed. "And poor Matthieu."

"...Who?"

Francis stared at Arthur, insulted. "Matthieu! You remember him! Very quiet boy, tended to fade into the background. People usually looked past him as though he was as clear as..."

"Glass?" Arthur interrupted.

Francis nodded. "A whole window of it."

Arthur frowned. "Markus is a window?"

"Matthieu and he's in the long hall." Arthur tsked.

"Oh, and you know Elizabeta, the cook?"

"Her? She was always swinging that frying pan around and hitting people, particularly your friend Gilbert with it. ...She's a frying pan, isn't she?" Francis nodded. "Perfect."

Francis looked at the candles that were once his hands and sighed. "It's happening faster with some of the others, but we are not far behind. Slowly but surely, as every day passes, we will all gradually become...things."

"But why the bloody hell did we have to get dragged into this spell business? It's not like we threw that beggar woman out on her ear!" Arthur said desperately. Francis nodded sadly. "But are we not responsible too? For helping to put Antoine on that track? For making him the way he is?"

Arthur sighed. "I suppose so."

Francis choked back a sob. "All I know is that I will gradually melt away into nothing. My only hope is that there will be something left of me if Antoine ever breaks the spell."

By now, both of them we crying. Arthur sniffed. "Hold on, old man. We've got to hold on."

They fell into each other's arms, weeping in earnest.

"Hello?" Lovino pulled his cloak closer around his shoulders. This place gave him the creeps. Plus it looked really shitty for a castle. Crap portraits and smashed statues stood sentry on all sides, seemingly watching him. He almost turned around to head straight home but the thought of his little brother, lost, hurt and crying kept him moving forward. Damn his over-protective older brother-ness.

"Is anyone home? I'm looking for my brother and grandfather. Hello?" He pushed open a door and went into the next room.

Francis had caught a glimpse of Lovino through his tears. "It...It's a boy."

Arthur looked behind him. "Yes, of course I can see it's a boy."

They stopped crying for a moment then leapt apart, shouting, "It's a boy!"

"Wait a minute Francis. What so great about there being a boy here?"  
>Francis beamed. "Antoine once told Gilbert et moi that he prefers les hommes to les femmes." Francis ran to the door that Lovino had just passed through.<p>

"Yoohoo!"

"Wait a minute Francis. I think I should..."

"Garçon!"

"As head of the household I really should..."

Francis ran off yelling "Cher!"

"A word, just one word!" Arthur trotted after him.

~Scene Change~

"Auntie, Auntie, Auntie! You're never going to believe what I saw! Not in a million years! Not in a trillion-gazillion years!" Peter was jumping around like a rabbit on sugar rush.

Ciara smiled gently. "Alright pet, what is it?"

"There's a boy in the castle!"

Ciara hmmed. "Wouldn't that be grand? I mean, I don't one hundred per cent approve of that kind of thing, but, oh mo Dhia, wouldn't it be great."

"But there is! I saw him and everything!"

Ciara frowned. "Peter. Will you stop codding me and telling wild stories. You can't be getting people's hopes up like that!"

"Ms Murphy, Ms Murphy!" Ciara turned at the sound of her name to see Jeanne scurrying along as though her life depended on it.

"Did you hear?" She panted. "There's a young man in the castle!"

Peter smiled smugly. "See, I told you so! And I heard Francis saying he's really good-looking too."

Jeanne stiffened. "Well, I don't know about that!"

~Scene change~

Francis practically danced through the halls. "This is the one! I can feel it. He has come to break the spell!"

Arthur caught up to him, panting. "Let's not be hasty here."

Francis beamed at him. "Isn't it wonderful? Oh happy, happy day!" Francis kissed Arthur on both cheeks. Arthur spluttered and flailed, trying to escape.

Francis drew back and gasped. "We should tell the others, non?" He scampered off.

Arthur stood there slightly dazed. "Yes. I...I mean no. I mean, wait a minute, you frog!" Arthur dashed after him.

**A/n:**

**Dude, the memories of doing this scene, they're coming back strong :) Any way, I'm thinking setting a proper update day (but whether I'll keep to it is a whole other kettle of fish entirely.) And just to let you know, the next chapter will be the big meeting between the main couple (about time right?)**

**Any who, hope you enjoyed, review, favourite flame, etcetera, etcetera **

**Ja!**

**-Animerockchic**


	6. The dungeons and Home

**Disclaimer: Animerockchic does not own Hetalia or Beauty and the Beast, not matter how much I want to.**

Lovino pushed open the heavy wooden door and entered the dungeons. He retched slightly at the smell of waste water and long perished souls. He covered his nose with his cloak and tried to breathe through his nose. "Hello? Nonno? Feliciano?"

A soft voice answered him from one of the dark cells. "F-fratello?"

Lovino rushed to the cell from which his little's brother's voice had come. Romulus sat in a corner, curled up in a ball and shivering violently while Feliciano sat close to the bars, staring at his beloved brother. Lovino reached through the bars and grasped his brother's slightly smaller hand. "Fratello, you have to get out of here!"

Lovino gripped his brother's hand tighter. "Your hands are like ice. Who did this to you?"

Feliciano put his other hand on Lovino's warmer one. "Fratello, you have to go, there's no time. Get out now."

Lovino shook his head stubbornly. "There's no fucking way I'm leaving without you or Nonno!"

Suddenly Lovino felt eyes watching him from the shadows. He stood up and peered into the gloom. "Who's there? I know there's someone there."

"The master of the castle." Answered a voice.

"Then...then you're the one responsible for this!" said Lovino, sounding a lot braver than he felt. "Let my family go, dammit!"

The voice growled, sounding a lot closer now. "I am the master of this castle! I do not take orders from anyone."

"B-but it's fucking freezing down here. They could die!"

The owner of the voice stepped into the half light. Lovino bit back a scream of fear. He had to be brave.

"Then they should not have trespassed here! Gilbert! Throw him out!"

A suit of armour clanked out of the darkness and grabbed Lovino. Lovino writhed and kicked and managed to free himself from Gilbert's grasp. He grabbed the beast's arm.

"No wait please, I'll do anything!"

The beast grabbed him and flung his to the side. "There's nothing you can do!"

Lovino took a deep breath. "Take me instead."

The beast stopped dead. "What?"

"Take me instead, dammit."

Confusion painted the beast's face. "You would do that? You would take their place?"

"If I did, would you let them go?"

The beast at him steadfastly. "Yes, but you must promise to stay here. Forever!"

Lovino's eyes widened. "S-sempre?"

"Siempre! Or they die in that dungeon. Make your choice."

Feliciano grasped the bars and began begging with his brother. "Lovi, don't do it! Please don't!"

Lovino closed his eyes and ears to his brother's protests. "You have my word."

"Done."

The beast unlocked the cell and pulled Romulus out. Feliciano rushed to his brother, wailing. The beast grabbed Feliciano and flung him and Romulus at Gilbert. "Take them to the crossroads."

"Wait, no! Not yet!" Lovino cried.

Feliciano ran back to his brother. "Fratello!"

The beast lashed out and slammed Feliciano into the wall. Lovino tried to go to his little brother but the beast caught him and threw him viciously at the other wall.

"Feliciano, let's go." Romulus pulled his younger grandson to his feet.

"But we can't leave fratello!"

Romulus pulled, with the help of Gilbert, Feliciano from the room, avoiding eye contact with his other grandson.

Lovino sat on the ground, barely holding back tears.

"You...you didn't let me say goodbye."

The beast stared at him. "Que?"

Lovino wiped away a few stray tears that had slipped past his eyelids.

"I'm never going to see my family again... and you didn't even let me say a fucking goodbye, you bastard."

The beast stood there slightly awkwardly. "Well then...I'll...I'll show you to your room." Lovino glanced up confusedly through tear-soaked eyelashes.

"W-what?"

"Do you want to stay in this dungeon?" Lovino shook his head. "Then follow me."

Lovino picked himself off the ground, wiped away his remaining tears and began to follow.

They walked in awkward silence though the gloomy halls. The beast cleared his throat. "This is your home now. If you need anything, my servants will attend to you." Lovino said nothing but stared unwaveringly at the floor. They stopped outside a door.

"This is your room. You are free to go anywhere in the castle, except the West Wing."

Lovino looked up. "Why?"

The beast grabbed him and snarled into his face "It's is forbidden! Entiendes? DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"Yes!"

The beast released Lovino and opened the door.

"You may call me Antonio. And what should I call you?" Lovino didn't answer. "I heard you brother calling you Lovi, I'll call you that."

"No." Lovino whispered.

"Que?"

"Only Feliciano can call me that. Everyone else call me Lovino."

Lovino entered the cold, dark room and sat down on the bed. The beast watched him from the doorway.

"And one more thing." Lovino looked up. "You will join me for dinner tonight. That is not a request!" He slammed the door shut.

Lovino looked around at his new room. It was cold with almost everything covered in a white sheet and a thick layer of dust.

He felt a deep sense of longing for his warm den/bedroom under the eaves of the roof of his home. No matter what the beast thought, this would never be his home.

Sitting there, he found himself missing the most basic things that had been a part of his life for so long. His brother's pasta, eating tomatoes with Romano perched on his lap in the warm seat under his bedroom window with a good book, the photograph of his parents, him and Feliciano; the last picture of the four of them together. Lovino buried his face in his hands; he wanted to go home so badly.

There was a loud knock on the door. Lovino looked up. "Who's there?"

"Ms Murphy, pet. I thought you might like some tea." Lovino got up and opened the door.

In hopped Ciara.

"Nothing like a nice warm cup of tea to make the world seem a bit bright." Lovino stared at her. "Something wrong, pet?"

Lovino started spluttering. "But I...You're..."

"Mrs Murphy." Said Ciara firmly. "But most people call me Ciara."

Lovino backed into a large wardrobe in his surprise.

"Like, be careful there, would ya?" Lovino jumped about a foot in the air.

"Who the hell are you?"

The wardrobe scoffed. "I'm Feliks, duh! You ever hear of me?"

Lovino shook his head.

"OMG! I just can't believe I've been forgotten! I was totally the best of the best! And then this stupid spell happened..."

"Whisht!" hushed Ciara.

"But, whatever, how should we dress you for dinner? You look totally unfabulous! Hang on." Feliks started rooting through his drawers, searching for the right outfit. Out came a large pair of flowery bloomers.

"Sorry, those are mine. Tada!" Feliks pulled out a smart suit. "It's like perfect for you! Take it!"

Lovino pushed the suit away. "Hell no. There's no way I'm going to dinner."

Feliks laughed slightly bitterly. "But you heard him. He like totally ordered you to go."

Lovino balled his fists. "He may be your master but there's no way in fuck he's mine!" Lovino sat back down on the bed and hunched up into a ball, feeling oddly drained.

Ciara and Feliks looked at each other then looked at Lovino. Ciara jumped onto the bed beside Lovino.

"That was a very brave thing you did." She said gently.

"We all think so." Feliks agreed.

"But...I want to go home." Lovino mumbled into his knees. Ciara patted him gently with her spout.

"Cheer up, petal. It'll turn out alright in the end, you'll see. We're here for you." Lovino looked up at her. She smiled back at him. "Even though I don't know you well, I hope we can be friends. And who knows? You might find a home here too. Keep the faith."

**A/n: ****Not the best first meeting, I'm sure you'll agree :L But no one ever said falling in love was easy. Anyway, I got a DVD of our local production of Beauty and the Beast and the guy on the microphones liked leaving them on. So I think it was a moment when a younger group were getting into position and one of the smaller children wasn't sure where to go. So you can hear me, loud and clear as my microphone's still on, saying in a pedophile-ish voice, "This way, little one." *Facepalm* **

**Anyway, enjoy, favourite and review :) **

**Ja!**

**-Animerockchic**


	7. Sadik and a plan

**Okay, so I know I only updated a few days ago, but I wanted to update something in honour of the Italy brothers' birthday. So here it is! And by the way, near the end of the story in the song bit (the bit in italics) underlined = Stelios and bold = Sadik and the two together is the two of them.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never have and never will.**

Sadik slammed his tankard down on the tavern table. "Who does he think he is? The boy has tangled with the wrong man!"

Stelios slammed his own tankard down. "Darn right!"

"No one says no to Sadik!" He struck a tragic pose. "Dismissed. Rejected. Publicly humiliated! It's more than I can bear!"

Stelios took a tankard from a neighbouring table. "More beer?"

Sadik shoved it away, unending it all over Stelios. "What for? Nothing helps! I'm disgraced."

Stelios stood up, shocked. "Who, you? Never! Sadik, you've got to pull yourself together! You're scaring me, being so down in the dumps. Think about it, everyone here would kill to be you. Everyone loves you! Isn't that right, guys?" A loud chorus of assent filled the tavern.

"You inspire everyone and there's no question why. There's no one as quick or as slick as you! The manliest man ever is you!"

Sadik examined his nails, basking in the attention. "I'm quite the intimidating specimen, aren't, I?"

Jessie, Tara and Niamh started fawning over Sadik. "There's no one as burly or as brawny as you, Sadik. How do you do it?"

"Well..." Sadik pushed an intoxicated Éimear off a table and stood over them all. "It's quite simple actually. Every morning, when I was young, I ate four dozen eggs. Now, I eat five dozen eggs, so I'm roughly the size of a barge."

Various cheers and toasts came from tables and groups scattered around the tavern.

The door was flung open and in fell Feliciano and Romulus, shouting for help.

"What happened to you two? You look like you've been dragged through a ditch backwards."

Feliciano looked close to tears. "It's fratello. He's got him locked in a dungeon!"

"Fair dues to him." Mumbled an old man into his tankard.

"Who? Who's got Lovino locked in a dungeon?" Asked Sadik.

"A beast!" chipped in Romulus, Feliciano nodding along furiously. "A huge, monstrous beast!"

There was a moment of silence before the entire tavern burst into raucous laughter.

"Was it a big beast?" laughed the old man.

"Huge!"

"With spooky yellow eyes?"

"Horrifying!"

"And sharp cruel fangs?" added Stelios mockingly.

"Yes! Yes! Ve~, will you help us?"

Sadik plopped himself back into his chair. "Sure, we'll 'help you out'." He gestured to two cronies to drag them out. The two of them pulled at the two Vargas's and threw them bodily from the room into the street outside.

Feliciano stood up and dusted himself off. "Ve~ Nonno, get up. We could ask someone else, maybe Luddy, and then..."

"No, Feli. No one will believe us. We should just give up."

"No!" shouted Feliciano, showing unexpected backbone. "Lovino didn't give up on us so why should we give up on him? And if you've given up, then... then I'll go back for him myself!" Feliciano strode away leaving his grandfather sitting stunned in the street.

Meanwhile, back in the tavern everyone was still laughing themselves stupid over the 'beast'.

"Who do you think is crazier, the boy or the old man?" Said one man to his friend.

"Does it matter? They're both good for a laugh."

Sadik froze as the mostly unused gears in his brain creaked into motion. "Hey Stelios, I've been thinking..."

Stelios shook his head. "That's dangerous!"

Sadik punched him. "I know that! But those two freaks are Lovino's family. And now I've got a plan. Listen. If I..." Sadik whispered in his ear. "Then we..."

"Oh, I get it now!"

Sadik smirked. "Then let's get started."

Stelios nodded. "No one plots like you, Sadik"__

Sadik stood up. _**"Takes cheap shots like Sadik"**___

Stelios skipped around the table._"Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Sadik"___

_"__**Yes, I'm endlessly, wildly resourceful**__"_

_"As down to the depths you descend"  
><span>___

_**"I won't even be mildly remorseful**__"_

_"Just as long as you get what you want in the end"___

_**"Who has brains like Sadik?"**___

_  
>"Entertains like Sadik?<span>__"_

_**"Who can make up these endless refrains like Sadik?  
>And his marriage we soon will be celebrating<br>My, what a guy that Sadik!"**_

They clanked their tankards together and began laughing menacingly.

**A/n: So happy birthday to the Italy brothers, happy St Patrick's day and happy almost my 16th birthday to me :) So I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Ja!**

**-Animerockchic**


	8. The Spell and Dinner

**Note: about the Spanish in this chapter. I got three different ways of saying one thing, so if your suggestion isn't there, that doesn't mean I don't value your help, it just means I went with a majority**

**Disclaimer: Animerockchic does not own Hetalia or Beauty and the Beast**

"Then I said: I can be whatever you want me to be! And you should have seen the look on his face!"

Ciara smiled wanly at Francis. "Cool story, Francis."

"Needs dragons and shit?" Ciara laughed. "Exactly."

Arthur scampered after them, calling Ciara loudly. "Ciara, is dinner ready?"

The pair turned to face him. "Just about. I've no clue what he likes so I cooked up pretty much everything in the kitchen."

Arthur nodded. "Good." He turned away from them. They both gasped loudly at the winding handle on Arthur's back. Arthur turned back at them. "Well, don't just stand there gaping. Get to work."

Francis nudged Ciara weakly. "You tell him."

Arthur put his hands on his hips. "Tell me what?"

Francis began laughing awkwardly. "Now, don't get upset... but you've got... something on your back."

Arthur tried to twist himself around in order to see his back. "What the bloody hell are you talking about?" He caught sight of the winding handle and screamed. "What the hell is that!"

"It looks like a winding handle to me."

"Well get it off me!" Arthur flapped his arms around in agitation.

Francis shrugged and began turning the handle. After a few turns, he stood back. "Yeah, it's not coming off."

Arthur turned to face him. "What the hell do you mean 'it's not coming off'! It wasn't there when I went to bed! Why is this happening?"

"It's the spell I'm afraid." Said Ciara

Francis patted him on the shoulder. "Just try to relax."

Arthur glared at him and began pacing frantically. "Relax. How in the name of God am I supposed to relax with this...appendage on my back? Is there no dignity left for me? What's going to go next? My mind?"

"Calm down, mon ami, it will be alright." Francis put his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"I'm frightened, Francis." Arthur mumbled.

"I know. But you are not alone."

"We're all in this together." Chimed in Ciara. Francis pulled the three of them into a slightly awkward hug.

"It's time for dinner. Where is he?"

They broke apart quickly at the sound of Antonio's voice.

"I'll go check on him. Won't be a moment." Arthur hurried off.

"I told him to come down! Where is he?" Antonio growled.

"Try to be patient, master. He's after losing his family and his freedom all in one day."

"Uh, Antoine. Have you thought that perhaps this young man could be the one to break the spell?"

"Oh course I have!" Snarled Antonio. "I'm not a fool."

Francis smiled. "Good! So! You fall in love with him; he falls in love with you and poof!" His candles ignited. "The spell is broken! We are human again by midnight." Francis' eyes filled with hope at the thought. Then Ciara had to rain on his parade.

"Francis, it's not that simple. These things take time!"

Francis turned on her. "But we don't have time! The carnation has already begun to wilt!"

Antonio sighed in defeat. "It's no use, he's cute and I'm...well look at me!"

Francis leaned over and whispered in Ciara's ear. "He has a point." Ciara swatted him with her spout.

"Master, you have to make him see past all that."

"But I don't know how!" Antonio sat down heavily, his head in his hands.

Ciara hummed thoughtfully and pursed her lips. "Well, you could start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up! Try to act more like a gentleman."

Francis began miming a swordfight with the air. "Impress him with your rapier wit!"

"But be gentle."

Francis pressed his hands to his chest. "Shower him with compliments."

"But be sincere."

They both looked him directly. "And above all..." Antonio's head had been darting back and forth between them and it was slowly driving him mad.

He stood up and roared. "WHAT?"

"You must control your temper!" In unison, the shoved him back into his chair.

Antonio howled furiously. Arthur, who had just walked in, immediately turned tail and made to leave the room. Antonio's head snapped up and glared at the back of Arthur's.

"Well?" Antonio snapped.

Arthur turned around, a look of polite confusion on his face. "Well what?"

Antonio rose from his chair and moved in front of Arthur. "Where is he?"

"Who?" Asked Arthur, looking completely nonplussed.

A low growl erupted from Antonio's throat.

"Oh! The boy!" Said Arthur, acting as though he'd only just remembered Lovino. "Well, he's actually in the process of... circumstances being what they are... he's not coming."

"...Que?"

"He's. Not. Coming." Said Arthur as though spelling it out for a tantrum-throwing toddler.

Something in Antonio's eyes snapped.

"Ya veremos sobre eso!" He stormed off in the direction of Lovino's room.

Arthur ran forward and clutched Antonio's trouser leg while Francis dashed forward in an attempt to hold him back.

"Your Grace, Your Eminence! Please be reasonable!"

"STAND BACK, EYEBROWS!" Arthur released Antonio. Antonio wheeled around to face Francis who was psyching himself up in an imitation of a prize boxer.

"Francis, stand aside!"

Francis stood aside, arm spread wide to allow free passage. Antonio stomped past. The chase resumed with calls and shouts bouncing off the walls resulting in a cacophony of pleads, shouts and admonitions.

Antonio slammed opened the bedroom door and marched over to the bed on which Lovino was sitting.

"I thought I told you to come down to dinner!"

Lovino folded his arms and looked away defiantly. "I'm not hungry, bastard!"

Antonio began pacing furiously. "I am the master of this castle and I am telling you to come down to dinner!"

"And I'm telling you: I'm not fucking hungry!"

"You're hungry if I say you're hungry!"

Lovino scoffed. "Don't be fucking ridiculous!"

Everyone, bar Lovino and Antonio, inhaled sharply.

"...Que?"

Lovino glared at him. "You can't just order people to be hungry. It doesn't work like that. Besides, it's rude."

"Oh", said Antonio sarcastically, "rude, is it? Well then, if you don't come down, I WILL DRAG YOU BY THE HAIR!"

Francis tapped Antonio cautiously. "Now, Antoine, I have no idea where I'm getting this from, but... that may not be the _best_ way to win the boy's affections."

Antonio half-growled. "But why is he being so difficult?" He turned to Lovino. "Why are you being so difficult?"

"Why are you being such a bully?" Lovino retorted.

"Because I want you to come to dinner!" Antonio pleaded in exasperation, half throwing a tantrum.

"Aha! So you admit you're being a bully!" Said Lovino in triumph.

"Deep breaths, master, deep breaths." said Ciara soothingly, seeing that Antonio was close to breaking point. Arthur and Francis emphasised her point by demonstrating.

Antonio's head snapped over in their direction, causing them to freeze mid-inhale.

"I'll give him one last chance." They exhaled in relief. Antonio turned back to Lovino. "Would you be so kind as to join me for dinner?"

"Ah, ah, ah! P...p...p..." Antonio glared at Arthur then returned his attention to Lovino. "Please."

"No thank you."

"Fine, entonces MUÉRTE DE HAMBRE!" Antonio stormed out of the room with Ciara, Francis and Arthur in hot pursuit.

"Antoine, please!" Begged Francis.

Antonio wheeled around to face them. "If he doesn't eat with me, he doesn't eat at all!" He continued his journey to his rooms in the West Wing where they knew he would sulk for hours.

Francis sighed and held his head in his hands. "What were we thinking? We'll never be human again."

"So it appears." Agreed Arthur.

Ciara stared at the two of them sinking into despair in disbelief. "So that's it then? We just give up? After only one half-arsed try? Ye can, but I sure as hell won't. I can't give up until my nephew can run through these halls again. And he's your nephew too, Arthur. And Francis, do you really want to spend the rest of your days afraid to hold or even touch Jeanne in case you end up setting her on fire? And what about the poor master? Hasn't he suffered enough?"

They both looked up at her in surprise at her determined face. Arthur nodded.

"You're right. We can't give up while there's still a chance."

Ciara smiled smugly. "I always am."

Arthur ignored her. "Francis, you stand guard and if there is even the slightest change, inform me at once."

Francis gave a mock salute. "Oui, mon capitain."

Ciara and Arthur left, leaving Francis alone in the corridor. He sat down, positioning himself just so, with a good view of Lovino's door and so that he was comfortable. He yawned, it had been a long day and the boy was hardly going to leave his room anytime soon. A short nap couldn't hurt...

**A/n:**** Ya veremos sobre eso = we'll see about that**

**Entonces MUÉRTE DE HAMBRE = then, STARVE **

**Gonna be 16 on Sunday, woo! And I'm going to be on stage in rags as an orphan, woo! And then, I'll be Hecate from the Scottish Play and Hero from Much Ado About Nothing, woo! So, yeah me= big acting fan, big Shakespeare fan :) Any way hope you enjoyed and review and favourite please**

**Ja!**

**Animerockchic**


	9. Be Our Guest!

**Disclaimer: Animerockchic does not own Hetalia or Beauty and the Beast**

**(Note: italics = emphasis and bold = song)**

"I ask amablemente but he refuses!" Growled Antonio to himself, pacing back and forth agitatedly. What does he expect me to do? ¿¡Suplicarle!" He snatched his magic mirror from a small table and glared into it.

"Show me Lovino."

The mirror's silver surface swan in and out of focus before settling on Lovino's bedroom.

"...think you should, like, give him a chance. He seems totally scary at first but you should…" Feliks' voice echoed in the darkened room. Lovino crossed his arms and glared at him. "Why the fuck should I? Did he give my brother or my nonno a chance?"

"….no, but once you get to know him…"

"I don't want to get to know him; I don't want anything to do with that bastard!"

Antonio put the mirror back down and held his face in his paws. "I'm just fooling myself; he'll never see me as anything… but a monster." He looked up and watched a petal fall from the carnation in horror.

"No!" He traced a paw along the glass dome in which the carnation was contained. "Wait, what was it they said? Impress him with your wit. Shower him with compliments. Act like a gentleman, act like a gentleman... Act like a gentle man!"

_**Scene Change**_

Jeanne peeked out from behind the curtain, searching for the source of the snoring that was echoing around the corridor. She danced up to the sleeping candlestick and began prodding him gently.

"Oh, Francis. Francis."

Francis shifted in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. On seeing who it was, he jumped up and took her into his arms. "Ah Jeanne, ma petite Jeanne!" He began kissing her enthusiastically. He drew back and sneezed violently due to a feather getting up his nose. Jeanne drew away from his and gasped in horror.

"It's me, isn't it? You do not love me anymore! Oh this horrible, horrible spell!" She began sobbing then sneezed also.

Francis took her into his arms, a hurt expression on his face. "Ah cherie, you cut me to the wick! Do you think that a little thing like that would change my feelings for you?" A seductive smirk flashed across Francis' face. "Now you really tickle my fancy!"

Jeanne giggled flirtatiously. "Oh no!"

"Oh yes!"

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes!"

"Oh no, no, no! Francis, I have been burnt by you before!" She ran off, giggling. Francis chased after her, 'ohonhonhonhon' ing enthusiastically.

_**Scene Change**_

Lovino's stomach rumbled loudly, what he wouldn't have given for a tomato at that moment. He rubbed his stomach, trying to calm it, a frown marring his features.

"Lawl, you sound hungry. Want me to like call for Ciara? I can like sing for you while we wait if you like."

Feliks launched into a song which seemed to consist solely of the words "Oh, my God", "like" and "totally". Lovino cut him off quickly. "I think I'll just go myself."

Feliks stared at him. "But you heard the master. He's going to be like SO !"

Lovino smirked. "I know"

"O.M.G, you are such a rebel! I like you!"

_**Scene Change**_

"I like this boy. I like his style."

Arthur glanced at his sister. "Well if you ask me, Ciara, He's just being stubborn."

"Huh, you'd know."

Arthur ignored that. "I mean he did say please."

Ciara nodded. "I think that's the first time I ever heard him say that word."

Arthur thought for a moment. "I think you may be right."

Ciara beamed. "You see! He's already having a good influence on him."

They both turned to see Lovino wandering down the corridor.

"Oh, there you are, pet. Glad to see you out and about."

Arthur bowed slightly. "I am Arthur, head of the household."

"ARTHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!"

Francis ran pell-mell towards Arthur, not even noticing Lovino.

"The boy! He is gone! I swear, my eyes never left the..." Francis turned slowly to see what Arthur was pointing at, after he had face-palmed.

"Enchanté, monsieur." Francis blew Lovino a kiss which he pointedly ignored.

"This is Francis. Pay as little attention to him as you can and you'll be fine. If you need anything, anything at all…"

Lovino bit his lip. "I'm kinda hungry."

"Except that."

"Arthur!" Ciara and Francis glared at him.

"Well you heard what the master said!"

Ciara scoffed. "Feck the master, I'm not going to let the poor child go hungry!"

Arthur sighed. "Fine, fine. Glass of water, crust of bread and…"

"Arthur! I am surprised at you!" said a horrified Francis. "He is not a prisoner, he is our _guest_. We must make him feel _welcome_ here."

Arthur sighed again in defeat. "Alright then, dinner. But keep it down! If the master finds out, it'll be our necks."

Francis led Lovino into the dining room and said dismissively. "Of course, of course. But what is dinner without a little musique?"

"MUSIC!" Arthur stumbled out of the room, close to fainting.

Francis sat Lovino down at the head of the table and struck a dramatic pose.

"Mon cher garçon, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents - your dinner!"

Lovino blinked. 'What…the…actual…fuck…'

Francis jumped up onto the table and began dancing elegantly as dishes fill with food began filing in.

**"Be our guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test. Tie your napkin 'round your neck, mon cher, and we'll provide the rest. Soup du jour! Hot hors d'oeuvres!  
>Why, we only live to serve. Try the grey stuff!"<strong>

"It's delicious!" Chirped Peter, who had just wandered in.  
><strong><br>"Don't believe me? Ask the dishes!  
>They can sing, they can dance<br>After all, this is France  
>And a dinner here is never second best<br>Go on, unfold your menu  
>Take a glance and then you'll<br>Be our guest  
>Oui, our guest<br>Be our guest!"**

Empty dishes and other tableware emerged and began singing and dancing with Francis.

"Beef ragout  
>Cheese soufflé<br>Pie and pudding "en flambé"

We'll prepare and serve with flair  
>A culinary cabaret!<br>You're alone  
>And you're scared<br>But the banquet's all prepared  
>No one's gloomy or complaining<br>While the flatware's entertaining  
>We tell jokes! I do tricks<br>With my fellow candlesticks

**And it's all in perfect taste  
>That you can bet<br>**

**Come on and lift your glass  
>You've won your own free pass<br>To be out guest  
>If you're stressed<br>It's fine dining we suggest  
>Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!"<strong>

Ladles, place settings and several tureens joined in the dance, which was growing steadily more intricate.

**"Be our guest! Be our guest!**

**Get your worries off your chest  
>Let us say for your entree<br>We've an array; may we suggest:  
>Try the bread! Try the soup!<br>When the croutons loop de loop  
>It's a treat for any dinner<br>Don't believe me? Ask the china  
>Singing pork! Dancing veal!<br>What an entertaining meal!  
>How could anyone be gloomy and depressed?<br>We'll make you shout "encore!"  
>And send us out for more<br>So, be our guest!  
>Be our guest!<br>Be our guest!"**

Francis began to do his own little solo step which the plates duly began to copy. After a while, Francis stepped to the side to let the plates take centre stage. Ciara, followed by her entourage of sups, milk jugs, sugar bowls and Peter, took Francis' place at the head of the table and began to sing her own piece.

"It's a guest! It's a guest!  
>Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!<br>Wine's been poured and thank the Lord  
>I've had the napkins freshly pressed<br>With dessert, he'll want tea  
>And my dear that's fine with me"<p>

She smiled at Lovino as the cups began dancing around her. **  
>"While the cups do their soft-shoein'<br>I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing  
>I'll get warm, piping hot..."<strong>

She caught sight of a smudged-looking Peter and glared at him.

"**Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?" **She pushed him towards a napkin.**  
>"Clean it up! We want the company impressed<br>We've got a lot to do!  
>Is it one lump or two?"<strong> She pushed a brimming cup of tea toward Lovino. **  
><strong>

"**For you, our guest!  
>He's our guest!<br>He's our guest!  
>He's our guest!<br>Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!"**

The lights suddenly dimmed and the dancers parted to reveal Francis with a stoplight trained on him. The whole atmosphere of the room seemed to change completely; it felt sadder and more restrained.

"Life is so unnerving  
>For a servant who's not serving<br>He's not whole without a soul to wait upon  
>Ah, those good old days when we were useful...<br>Suddenly those good old days are gone  
>Ten years we've been rusting<br>Needing so much more than dusting  
>Needing exercise."<p>

Francis winked at Lovino. ** "A chance to use our skills!  
>Most days we just lay around the castle." <strong>Francis got right up into Lovino's face, smiling lewdly. **"Flabby, fat and lazy, you walked in and..."**

He turned to see a furious Jeanne surrounded by a gaggle of feather dusters glaring daggers at him. "Oops-a-daisy!"

He grabbed her and pulled her into a waltz which quickly morphed into a passionate tango. Francis brought a temporarily placated Jeanne to one side as napkins can-caned forward. Once she was sufficiently reassured, Francis leapt back into the dance for the big finale.**  
>"Be our guest! Be our guest!<br>Our command is your request  
>It's been years since we've had anybody here<br>And we're obsessed  
>With your meal, with your ease<br>Yes, indeed, we aim to please  
>While the candlelight's still glowing<br>Let us help you, We'll keep going  
>Course by course, one by one<br>'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"  
>Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest<br>Tonight you'll prop your feet up  
>But for now, let's eat up<br>Be our guest!  
>Be our guest!<br>Be our guest!  
>Please, be our guest!"<strong>

Lovino sat back, slightly stunned. "Wow..." he breathed. He'd never had a dinner like this before.

"Good show everyone, good show, good show." Arthur ran in, praising everyone with a false smile while trying to shepherd them all out quickly. He looked down at himself. "Good Lord, look at the time. Off to bed!" He went to leave the room.

Lovino rose from his seat. "No way am I going to bed now. It's my first time in a fucking enchanted castle."

Both Francis and Arthur froze. Francis began to creep away in the opposite direction. Arthur laughed dismissively. "Enchanted? Who said anything about the castle being enchanted? It was you, wasn't it?" He glared at Francis who was frozen mid-creep.

"I figured it out myself, actually. I wanna have a look around"

"Perhaps monsieur would like a tour?" Offered Francis, waggling his eyebrows.

Arthur grabbed Francis by the arm and hauled him over to the side. "Francis, I'm not sure that's a good idea. We don't want you-know-who wandering around you-know-where, if you know what I mean."

Lovino put on his sweetest and most persuasive voice and said to Arthur, "Maybe you could show me. I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle."

Arthur swelled with pride. "Actually, I do. May I draw your attention to our hand –painted ceiling complete with cherubs frolicking in delight amongst the nymphs and centaurs..."

**A/n :** amablemente = nicely

¿¡Suplicar! = Beg!

Thanks so much for all the birthday wishes, they really made me happy :) and I like being happy.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed and review!

**Ja!**

**-Animerockchic**


	10. If I Can't Love Him

**Early update this week, because I won't be around for my normal ****update day this week or the next so I don't know when the chapter after this will be posted, but it will be before the 14th (going to a ball... at 11 in the fucking morning) Enough from me, on with the story!**

**Diclaimer: Didn't own, don't own still. Never have and never will :(**

"Act like a gentleman, act like a gentleman..." Antonio muttered to himself, readjusting the plate of food on his hand. "This'll be good." He knocked on Lovino's bedroom door. "Lovino. Lovi~?"

An echoing voice that sounded as though it was coming from a megaphone answered.

"...now if you will note the unusual inverted archways, you will see that this is another example of the late neo-classic baroque period..." Antonio ran as quietly as he could towards the sound of the voice then ducked behind a curtain as Arthur lowered his megaphone, turned to Francis and Lovino and said, "...and as I always say: if it's not baroque, don't fix it!" Arthur burst into laughter.

Francis and Lovino glanced each other and face-palmed. Arthur smiled and sighed, not noticing his joke's reaction. "May I draw your attention to the inverted archways above the aviary?" Arthur began walking away.

Francis moved to follow but Lovino stopped him. "I never thought this place could be so fucking beautiful. If only that bastard wasn't here."

Once they had left, Antonio slumped against the wall in defeat, letting the plate fall to the ground. "Act like a gentleman... I am nothing but a fool." He slouched away to the West Wing.

_**Page break**_

"...And thanks to some quick thinking on _my _part, the disaster was averted. And that was the last time a stone of that weight was quarried in this area." Arthur lowered his megaphone and looked back at the other two. Lovino was looking around at the artwork with ill-disguised interest while Francis had collapsed on the floor and was now half asleep. Arthur rolled his eyes and began poking him irritably.

"What's up there?" Lovino asked, pointing up a flight of dark stairs. Both Arthur and Francis jumped about a foot in the air. "NOTHING!"

"Nothing of any interest at all in the West Wing." Said Arthur, shaking his head vehemently.

"Ah." Smirked Lovino. "So that's the West Wing."

"Nice going." Francis thwacked Arthur around the back of the head.

"I wonder what he's hiding up there." Lovino mused, half to himself.

Arthur grabbed the leg of Lovino's trousers and began an attempt to drag him away from the stairs. "Hiding? Ha! What an idea, hiding!"

"Then it wouldn't be forbidden, would it?"

Arthur twitched, he had a point. "W-well then, um, perhaps you would like to see something else. We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to Aloysius the Pretentious!"

"Maybe later..." Lovino took one step up the stairs.

"P-perhaps you would like to see the gardens... o-o-o-or the library!"

Lovino whirled around. "You have a library?"

Francis pounced on his excitement eagerly. "With books!"

Arthur nodded vigorously. "Oh yes! Scads of books! Mountains of books! Forests of books! Cascades! Cloudbursts! Swamps of books!"

"Books with pictures! Books with words!" Francis began moving towards the door, away from the West Wing.

"More words than you could ever read in a lifetime!" Arthur followed him.

"Books on every subject, by every author who ever set pen to papier!"

Lovino moved as though to follow them out the door then, once they were out of sight, he ran up the stairs as fast as he could. His feet brought him down a long corridor with an intimidating dark door at the end. Lovino felt himself being irresistibly drawn to the door. He pushed it open and entered cautiously. The room seemed worse than all the rooms in the castle Lovino had seen combined. The sheets and hangings on the bed were torn beyond repair; everything on the walls had deep slashes scarring them and all the furniture was smashed beyond repair bar a small table on which stood a single wilting carnation, protectively encased within a glass dome. Lovino watched as a single petal shrivelled and fell from the flower. He reached forward to touch it.

His fingers were mere centimetres from the glass when a dark shadow shoved him away with a snarl. "DON'T TOUCH THAT!"

Lovino took a step away from Antonio in fear. "I..."

"I TOLD YOU NEVER TO COME HERE!"

"M-mi dispiace, I didn't... "

"DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE! GET OUT!"

Lovino fled thankfully along the corridor and down the stairs, taking them two at a time. Antonio leapt from the top of the stairs screaming, "YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO BE THERE! NO RIGHT!" He latched onto Lovino's arm, his claws slashing the fabric and tearing at the skin beneath. Lovino let out a gasp of pain, wrenched his arm from Antonio's grasp and clutched it protectively.

Antonio froze, all his rage leaving him at once. "I..."

Lovino's eyes shone with unshed tears of pain. "Promise or no promise, I won't fucking stay here!" With one last blazing glare, he fled the room.

"I... lo siento! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! I... it's just there's so little of me left. So little..." He sank down on the stairs and held his head in his hands.

"This... this is the end. I'm almost out of time. If he can't love me, then who will? There's almost nothing left of who I was."

His shoulders slumped in defeat.

"I don't care anymore. Let the world be done with me."

**Aw poor Tonio, don't give up!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed!**

**Ja!**

**-Animerockchic**


	11. Something There & Human Again

**Disclaimer:Animerockchic does not own Hetalia or Beauty and the Beast**

Lovino ran through the trees, his heart pounding frantically. He stopped and leaned against a tree, trying to catch his breath. He shivered; in his haste to leave he had forgotten to grab a cloak.

A low growl echoed behind him. He turned around, expecting to see a still furious Antonio. Instead he was greeted with the sight of wolves slowly advancing on him. Within seconds he was completely surrounded. The pack moved to pounce when something large and furry leapt into the circle in front of Lovino.

One wolf dived towards Lovino, teeth bared. Antonio gave a thunderous roar and slashed at the wolf. It fell back with a yelp and the pack turned its attention on Antonio. The pack pounced as one upon him. Claws slashed and teeth tore at flesh accompanied by ferocious snarls and feral howls, but Antonio was able to overpower them. They slunk away in defeat with their tails tucked between their legs. Antonio watched them leave with a gaze of steel then collapsed; overcome with wounds the wolves had managed to catch him with.

Lovino moved to run away, this was his chance! After taking only a few steps, he hesitated and turned to look at Antonio's fallen form. Pity stabbed at his heart. Lovino pulled Antonio as gently as he could to his feet, wrapped Antonio's arm around his shoulders and curled his own arm around Antonio's waist and began half-dragging, half-carrying him back to the castle.

Lovino pushed open the castle door, glad to be inside once again. He saw Ciara, Francis and Arthur out of the corner of his eye scurrying down the stairs with worry painted all over their faces.

He brought Antonio into the other room and set his down in his armchair. He turned around and saw the trio waiting behind him, Ciara pouring hot water into a bowl. Arthur took the bowl from his sister and handed it and a clean white cloth to Lovino.

Lovino kneeled down beside Antonio and dipped the cloth into the hot water. "Let me see. Don't do that, dammit!" Antonio glared at him and resumed his licking of his wounds. Lovino grabbed his wrist and pulled it out of the reach of Antonio's tongue. He put the cloth against the wound to clean it.

Antonio let out a furious howl of pain, stomping his feet like a child. "THAT HURTS!"

"Well if you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt so fucking much!" Lovino shot back.

"Well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!"

"If you hadn't fucking frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!"

Antonio opened his mouth to retaliate then closed it again, realising he had a point.

"I... well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!"

"Well you should fucking learn to control your shitty temper!"

Antonio froze, he'd been told that before. He looked up from Lovino's death glare and over at the trio, who pointedly looked away as if to say, "You can't say we didn't tell you so."

Lovino dipped the cloth back into the water and resumed his cleaning of Antonio's wounds. Antonio winced and hissed but held as still as he could.

"By the way..." Antonio opened his eyes and looked at Lovino, who was focusing very intently on Antonio's arm, his whole face beginning to turn tomato red. "Thanks, I guess, for saving my life."

Antonio stared at him in surprise. "You're welcome."

Lovino ducked down his head to hide the small smile that was slowly creeping onto his face. "Hn, whatever, bastard."

Antonio smiled slightly. "With that cute little blush, you look just like a tomato."

Lovino headbutted him hard in the arm. "FUCK YOU STRONZO, I DO NOT LOOK LIKE A FUCKING TOMATO!"

"But you do~!"

Ciara smiled happily at her two companions. "Well that's more like it! I knew they could get along if they tried."

Francis mopped his forehead. "So the ice is broken. At last!"

Arthur nodded. "And not a moment too soon either. Have you taken a good look at the carnation lately? It's losing petals at an alarming rate."

"Not to mention the fact that I can hardly bend over anymore." Ciara added. Francis snickered. Ciara gave him a good hard smack on the back of the head.

"All joking aside, it is clearly time for use to give them a little push, non? We need a nice, romantic way to bring them closer together."

They fell into silence after Francis's words, thinking hard. Ciara beamed, an idea striking her.

"I've just the thing." She turned to Lovino and Antonio, still smiling. "How about we warm you two up with a nice bowl of soup?" Arthur and Francis stared at each other, befuddled. "Soup?"

Ciara smiled back at them. "Trust me."

Francis and Arthur looked at each other as if to say "There is no way this plan could work" as a tea cart with two steaming bowls of soup and Peter wheeled itself into the room and came to a stop in front of Lovino and Antonio. They took the bowls of soup and raised them to their lips.

"Cheers!" sang Peter.

Lovino sipped carefully at his soup while Antonio on the other hand practically shoved his face into the bowl and noisily inhaled the hot liquid.

Ciara hopped over and gently nudged Lovino with her spout."Come along pet; let's get you out of those wet things."

Lovino allowed himself to be led out of the room but as he reached the door, he turned back to Antonio and gestured around his mouth.

Antonio hastily wiped his face with his paws. Lovino smiled slightly and followed Ciara out of the room.

Antonio continued staring at the door, a stupid smiled painting his face.

"I... I've never felt like this before." He whispered to himself.

Arthur and Francis looked up at him. "Like what?"

"Like...like...I can't really describe it, but when I'm around him, I get all choked up, my heart starts pounding and I can't breathe or even think!"

"Good!" grinned Arthur.

"That's good?"

"Excellent!" nodded Francis.

"I've never felt like this before," mused Antonio. "I want to give him something, but what?"

Arthur thought for a moment. "Well, there's the usual things. Flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep..."

Francis shook his head. "No. This is no ordinary boy. It has to be something special, something that sparks his interest, something... Ah!" His candles lit up as he was struck with an idea.

He whispered into Antonio's ear who drew back looking apprehensive. "Are you sure? Well..."

Arthur hurriedly cleared his throat to announce Lovino's return. Antonio stood up to see Lovino hovering at the door wearing a pair of dark trousers and a pink shirt that suited him surprisingly well.

"Say something about the shirt." Francis hissed to Antonio.

Antonio pointed at Lovino and half-shouted, "It's pink!"

Francis and Arthur facepalmed. "A_ compliment!_"

"Oh. What a ...nice shirt."

Lovino looked slightly unsure at the compliment. "Um, thanks."

"Hey, Lovi. I've got something to show you but first you have to close your eyes. It's a surprise~!"

Lovino scowled. "I thought I told you not to fucking call me Lovi." He closed his eyes anyway. "What are you going to show me anyway, bastard?"

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it~?"

Antonio went to leave the room, forgetting that he kind of needed to bring Lovino with him. Francis and Arthur gestured violently at Lovino and Francis hissed "The boy! Get the boy!" at Antonio. Antonio turned back to Lovino, took his heads and began guiding Lovino.

Antonio led Lovino carefully through the halls.

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Hang on a second." Antonio opened the door in front of them and brought Lovino inside.

"Open them."

Lovino opened his eyes and was instantly rendered speechless. He was standing in the biggest library he had ever seen with bookshelves crammed full of books extending high towards the ceiling. He stood there with his mouth wide open like a fish, drinking in the wonder of this room.

Antonio stepped beside him. "Well? Do you like it?" he asked uncertainly.

"It's wonderful" breathed Lovino, unable to say anything else.

Antonio smiled. "It's yours."

Lovino spun rapidly to face him, eyes shining with ill-hidden joy. "Really?"

Antonio nodded. Lovino scampered (in an incredibly manly way, I'll have you know) off to browse the shelves.

Once safely behind a bookshelf and having found some of his favourite books, Lovino peeked out at Antonio who was flicking randomly through a book.

'Maybe...maybe he's not so bad after all. I mean, he's still a bastard ...but this is something I didn't see in him before.' Thought Lovino as he walked over to see what Antonio was reading. He tilted his head, trying to read the name on the spine.

"Oh this is one of my favourites!" Lovino turned the book in Antonio's hands so that it wasn't upside-down. "It's 'King Arthur', have you ever read it?"

Antonio shook his head. Lovino took the book out of Antonio's hands and gazed at it fondly. "Then you don't know what you're missing. I'd love to read it again." Lovino looked up at Antonio, an idea suddenly hitting him. "Wait. You can read it first."

"Oh, that's alright. You can." Antonio said hurriedly.

"No really, you read it."

"No, you."

"No. You."

"NO!"

Lovino took a step back but recovered almost immediately. "WHY NOT, BASTARD!"

"I..." Antonio looked away in shame. "I can't."

Lovino's expression softened slightly. "You...can't read?"

Antonio shook his head.

"And you never learned?"

"I-I learned a little, but it's been so long..."

Lovino grabbed Antonio's wrist and dragged him over to two armchairs by the window. Lovino plonked himself down on one and looked up at Antonio expectantly. "Are you just going to stand there like a retard or what?"

When Antonio didn't move, Lovino rolled his eyes. "I want to read this again, you haven't read it yet, so I'm going to read it to you and you're going to fucking enjoy it. So sit beside me, dammit!"

Antonio sat down obediently. Lovino opened the book and began reading.

Ciara and Francis watched them from the slightly ajar door, smiling happily. Arthur stood behind them trying to get a closer look.

"Well who'd have thought?" breathed Francis.

"Well bless my soul." Smiled Ciara.

"And who'd have guessed they'd come together all on their own?" said Arthur.

"Maybe we will get to be human again!" said Francis excitedly.

"I'd give it a few days before saying something like that. But I have to admit there's something there that wasn't there before."

"What's there, Auntie?" asked Peter who had been wandering along the corridor.

Ciara smiled as she watched Arthur and Francis happydance away. "I'll tell you when you're older. Now, come along Peter. Let's give them some privacy."

"Auntie?"

Ciara looked down at him. "Yes?"

"Will I ever get to be... a boy again?"

Ciara hesitated, unwilling to promise him something that might not come true. "I...I hope so."

"When will I know?"

"Soon." Ciara looked back at the library door. "If it's to be, it'll be very soon now. Come along now."

Back inside the library, Lovino was still reading. Antonio was leaning over Lovino's shoulder, completely engrossed in the story.

"...Knowing not that this was indeed the legendary sword of Excalibur, Arthur tried to pull it from the stone. He tried once, to no avail." Antonio growled softly in disappointment.

"He tried a second time but still he could not pull it out." Antonio growled again.

"Then, for the third time, Arthur drew forth the sword..."

Antonio jumped up in excitement. "So that must mean, he's the king!"

Lovino laughed at his antics. "Wait and see!"

Antonio smiled softly. "You've got a really nice laugh; you should do it more often." Lovino immediately stopped laughing and looked away, his face turning as red as a tomato.

"Hn, whatever."

"I never knew books could do that."

Lovino looked up at him. "Do what?"

"Take me away from this place, make me forget...for a little while."

Lovino's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Forget?"

"Who I..." Antonio stopped and bitterly corrected himself. "What I am."

Lovino stood up, carefully holding his place in the book with his finger. "We...we have something in common, you know."

Antonio turned around in utter shock. "Que?"

"In the town where I come from, people think I'm... odd."

"You?" Antonio asked in disbelief.

"So I know how it feels to be... different." Lovino reached out and took Antonio's paw. "And I know how fucking lonely that can be."

Their eyes met. Everything else seemed to fade in importance as green gazed into hazel-gold.

After what seemed like an eternity, Lovino took his hand out of Antonio's and looked away, clearing his throat. "A-are we going to finish this story or what, bastard?"

They both sat back down and Lovino continued reading. "For the third time, Arthur drew forth the sword and there arose from the people a great shout, 'Arthur is king'."

Antonio smiled. "Told you so."

**Page break**

Francis had resumed his post at the door, keeping a close eye on Antonio.

"They're still in there?" Francis turned slightly to see Ciara trying to peer in over his shoulder with Peter at her side.

"Yes, and so far, he has been a perfect gentleman."

"You know what, Auntie?" They both looked at Peter. "I've got this funny feeling inside. I don't know what it is but it makes me feel kinda... bubbly!"

Francis and Ciara shared a knowing look. "It's hope, I've been feeling it too."

Francis smiled. "Ah, oui my little friend, the day we have waiting for may be at hand!"

Ciara smiled wistfully. "If only that were true, Francis."

"Ah, human again. Think about it!"

Ciara closed her eyes. "Human again. I can't wait."

"I'll be cooking again, be good-looking again! With a mademoiselle on each arm!"

"Careful now, you old flirt."

Francis laughed. "Well, what about you? What are you looking forward to most?"

Ciara thought about that for a moment. "Being able to touch things, to feel things..."

"Careful now, you old flirt."

Ciara hit him gently with her spout. "Not like that, you pervert. But just... being human in general is what I miss most."

Francis flagged down a passing Arthur and brought him into their little group. "What about you, Angleterre?"

Arthur released himself from Francis' grasp. "What about me?"

"What are you looking forward to most about being human again?"

"I'll unwind for a change."

Francis scoffed. "That'll be strange!"

Arthur pushed him. "Can I help being tense being around a frog like you for years? I am going on holiday once I'm human. In a shack by the sea, I'll sit back sipping tea and I'll celebrate being finally away from fools made of wax!"

"Je t'aime aussi, Angleterre." Said Francis drily.

"Whisht, will ye? I'm trying to listen!" At Ciara's words, they all pressed themselves against the door's opening, trying to listen.

"...When Guinevere heard that Arthur was slain, she stole away to a convent and no one could ever make her smile again." Lovino closed the book. "That's the end."

Antonio continued staring at the book, clearly moved by the story. "What a beautiful story."

"I knew you'd like it. And I... umm... dammit."

Antonio looked in curiosity at a tomato red Lovino who was fiercely glaring in the opposite direction.

"I w-want to ask you for something."

"What's that?" asked Antonio, intrigued.

"A...a second chance. W-w-w-would you h-h-have..." Lovino took a deep breath to steady himself. "Would you have dinner with me tonight?"

Antonio stared at him, gobsmacked. "Dinner? Me? With you?"

"Well, if you don't want to, I mean I..." muttered Lovino.

Antonio cut him off. "I'd love to have dinner with you."

"N-now let's get one thing clear. I'm not a-asking you because I fucking like your company or anything, I-I just don't like eating by myself, dammit!"

"Aw, you look just like a cute little tomato~!"

"SHUT UP, I FUCKING DO NOT!"

"Oui." Smiled Francis from the door. "It'll be any day now."

**A/n: AW Lovi, your tsundere is showing :) And can I just say the whole laughing at "I can hardly bend over anymore" actually happened when my group did it. No of us had thought of it that way before but a group we all knew showed up and pissed themselves laughing at it and their dirty minds. :) **

**Next ****week will be back to normal update day so it'll be Saturday **** not Thursday/Wednesday. And y'know those little yellow toy chicks you can get around Easter. I've managed to train my little cousin (by example and putting one in my hair) to call them not chook-chooks, not chicks, but**

**GILBIRD! I'll make a fan of her yet! **

**Ja!**

**-Animerockchic**


	12. Maison des Lunes

**Bookworm24601, I kept your review in mind when I was writing this.**

**Anyway! I've kept ye waiting longer than normal for this and I'm a bit worried about this chapter because (bar Turkey and Cyprus) all the characters in this chapter I'm writing them for the first time so it was kinda hard keeping them IC. And I quote World Series quite a bit in this :)  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: don't own *sadface*  
><strong>

Sadik strode confidently down the moonlit street. His plan was almost complete, just one more thing and then...

"Meow!"

Sadik looked around him for the source of the noise. His eyes alighted upon a small brown and white cat with bright blue eyes.

He was about to kick that damn cat when a slow voice spoke from the shadows. "Leave Corporal alone, Sadik."

Sadik glared at the Greek man who had emerged from the darkness, his usual entourage of cats climbing all over him.

"What the holy hell do you want, Feta-Breath?"

Herakles leaned casually against a wall. "I'm just here to tell you that your plan's not going to work."

Sadik stiffened. "How the hell do you know about that?"

Herakles shrugged slowly. "Through the grapevine. You and Stelios weren't exactly quiet."

Sadik growled lowly. "Look, Jerkules, stay out of my business."

Herakles appeared unmoved by Sadik's threats and began calmly stroking one of his many cats.

"I thought you of all people would know not to force people into loving you, considering just how well it went for you last time."

Sadik glared at Herakles. "Lovino is nothing like Kiku."

Herakles examined his nails casually. "True but remind yourself, who did Kiku choose? You or me?"

Sadik lunged forward at him and wrapped his fingers tightly around Herakles' throat. He lifted him bodily into the air and glared right into his face. Herakles' battalion of cats began hissing and spitting at Sadik.

"Hey Sadik!"

Sadik turned to look at Stelios who was standing in the tavern doorway, looking more than a little ill at ease. "He's inside. ...And h-he doesn't like waiting."

Sadik turned his attention back to Herakles. "I'll deal with you later."

He dropped Herakles and joined Stelios inside the tavern.

The whole room was in near darkness. The fire flickered weakly in one corner and a single candle stood guttering at a table. A single figure sat at the candle table. The pair of them sat themselves gingerly in front of him.

The man was, frankly, one of the oddest and most terrifying people Sadik had ever met. He towered over most, even Sadik and that Swedish carpenter, Berwald. His childish violet eyes seemed to penetrate into their very souls and chill them with the coldest of winter gales.

"Good evening comrades." Smiled the man creepily. "I don't normally leave the asylum at night as my sister might get out but the little one said you'd make it worth my while."

Sadik leaned forward on his elbows. "See, it's like this, Mr Braginski. I've got my sights set on marrying Lovino but he needs a bit of...persuasion."

Stelios thumped the table hard. "Turned him down flat!" Sadik punched him in the face.

"I'm sorry, comrades. But I run an asylum, not a lonely hearts club."

"I-I know." Sadik stuttered slightly. That seemingly innocent smile was really freaking him out now. "But Lovino's brother and grandfather were in here, yelling about some beast. All you have to do is pronounce them mad. You get two new inmates; I get Lovino through his family, everyone's happy."

"Да, sounds good."

They shook hands. Sadik smirked. "Looks like Lovino will be marrying me after all."

"He'd rather die" muttered Stelios. Sadik grabbed by the front of his clothes.

"...than let his family get locked up?" Stelios amended. Sadik, seemingly satisfied with that, released him. The three of them picked up a tankard and clanked them together.

"Let's get to work."

**Page break**

Herakles drew back from the door silently. He felt a shiver run down his spine. He felt truly afraid for the Vargas family.

"Herakles-kun."

Herakles turned around to see Kiku standing almost directly behind him. "Kiku. How long have you been there?"

"Not long, Herakles-kun. Is something troubling you? You seem...tense."

Herakles reached out and tentatively took hold of Kiku's hand. Kiku flinched but didn't take his hand away.

"Your friend Feliciano, his brother and his grandfather are in danger. Sadik is planning to have Feliciano and Romulus thrown into the asylum and to marry Lovino against his will. You must warn them."

Kiku nodded. "Hai, I will."

Herakles leaned in and brushed his lips against Kiku's. "Then let's go."

**A/n Giripan! And creepy Mr Russia is creepy (...why did I think that in a Finland voice?) Anyway, me is starting to ramble, so just letting you know that the title song (you know what I mean) is up next \(^▼^)/**

**And I CAN SWING MY SWORD,SWORD! I CAN SWING MY SWORD SWORD! That is all.  
><strong>

**Ja!  
><strong>

**-Animerockchic  
><strong>


	13. Beauty and the Beast

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Beauty and the Beast.**

"Tonight is the night, the night you confess your love!" announced Francis, idly preening himself in front of the mirror.

Antonio sat chewing his claws, his legs bouncing up and down with nerves. "I'm not sure I can do this."

"You must!" said Arthur.

Francis looked up from the mirror at Antonio. "You care for the boy, don't you?"

Antonio looked down at Francis. "More than anything."

"Then why not tell him?" Francis smirked.

Antonio let his head drop into his hands. "I can't!"

"Calm down Antoine, it will be perfect!" Francis patted his friend's knee. "There will be beautiful music, romantic candlelight, provided by myself, and then, when the moment is right..."

Antonio looked completely confused. "How will I know when the moment is right?"

Arthur thought for a moment. "You'll feel slightly nauseous."

Francis waved Arthur away irritably. "No! You will know because you will feel it in here." He pointed to Antonio's chest. "And you must speak from the heart."

"I must speak from the..." The information sank into Antonio's brain. "I can't!"

"You must!" insisted Arthur

Francis stared at Antonio thoughtfully. "Mon ami, what are you afraid of?"

"Nothing!" growled Antonio, nettled.

Francis put his hands on his hips and glared at him disbelievingly. "Antoine"

Antonio bucked his head down again. "I afraid he might…"

The two of them looked up at him, curious. "Might what?"

"Laugh at me."

Arthur and Francis looked at each other, sympathetic to Antonio's plight.

"Somehow mon ami, you must find the courage to take that chance."

Arthur nodded slowly. "Sire, look at the carnation. There is so little time left."

Antonio clasped his knees to prevent them from shaking. "I really don't thing I can do this."

Francis gestured at Arthur to get a mirror. "Here this might help bolster your courage."

Antonio looked up tentatively then dipped his head away at the sight of the mirror. Francis irritably forced Antonio's face towards the mirror.

"Oh!" Antonio stared at his reflection in utter surprise. He actually looked pretty good. He was still a beast with fur and claws and fangs but with all the loose fur cleaned and combed back and him being properly dressed, he could see traces of the man he once was. Francis patted him companionably on the shoulder,

"You can do it mon ami. I know you can."

Antonio stood up, his knees still shaking. He stumbled his way to the dining room with Arthur and Francis flanking him, whispering advice and recommendations. Most of what Francis said was bad from an educational point of view, so we're cutting that out.

They reached the dining room door. Antonio reached out to open it but drew back his hand."I can't do this, I really can't."

Francis and Arthur shared a look then pushed him through the door. Antonio fell through the door and into a pair of warm arms that released him the moment he steadied himself. Antonio raised his eyes to meet Lovino's and felt another wave of butterflies wash over him.

With a casual black jacket, dark dress pants and a pale gold shirt that brought out the flecks of gold and amber in his eyes and his faint lighter brown highlights, Lovino looked utterly breathtaking to Antonio.

Antonio hesitated then, remembering something Arthur had told him on the way, offered Lovino his arm. Lovino took it and Antonio could have sworn he felt Lovino's hand shaking, or was it just his own arm shaking?

Arthur and Francis peeked out from behind the curtain they'd been hiding behind to watch to proceedings. Meanwhile Ciara and Peter watched silently from a little alcove on the other side of the room.

Antonio led Lovino to his seat and pulled it out for him. Once Lovino had sat down, he pushed the chair back in and sat down slightly self-consciously in his own chair opposite.

Ciara subconsciously began singing a song she had once heard to herself.

_Tale as old as time_

_True as it can be_

_Barely even friends_

_Then somebody bends_

_Unexpectedly_

Antonio sat fidgeting, looking everywhere except directly at Lovino. Francis and Arthur covered their eyes, hardly daring to watch. Antonio peeked at Lovino out of the corner of his eye and waved shyly. Lovino waved back, obviously confused. Arthur and Francis facepalmed with the shared thought of "Oh dear Lord!"

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least_

_Both a little scared_

_Neither one prepared_

_Beauty and the Beast_

Lovino stood up and offered Antonio his hand. "Dance with me?"

Antonio shook his head nervously. "Oh no, I don't really..."

"DANCE WITH HIM!" Arthur and Francis hissed at him.

Antonio reached out and took Lovino's hand. Lovino brought him to the centre of the room, away from the table. He brought Antonio's free hand to his waist, raised their joined hands and they began a slow waltz, Antonio keeping his eyes firmly on his feet.

_Ever just the same_

_Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before_

_Ever just as sure_

_As the sun will rise_

Lovino took Antonio's chin and raised it so they were looking directly at each other. Lovino leaned up slightly and whispered, "There's nothing interesting on that floor. And if you're dancing with me, you should try to dance properly, bastard." Antonio smiled: as much as that sounded like a veiled threat, there was no venom in Lovino's voice.

Antonio screwed up his courage and took charge of the dance, half-forgotten classes and teachings beginning to come back to him.

_Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

_Bittersweet and strange_

_Finding you can change_

_Learning you were wrong_

Arthur and Francis watched the dancing pair proudly. Francis nudged Arthur and waggled his eyebrows. Arthur shoved him and turned away irritably.

"Come on Angleterre! One dance!"

"Hell will freeze over before I dance with you, frog."

_Certain as the sun_

_Rising in the east_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

_Tale as old as time_

_Song as old as rhyme_

_Beauty and the Beast_

Ciara sighed and smiled happily. Peter tried and failed to stifle a yawn beside her. "Oi, Peter. What on earth are you still doing up? It's miles past your bedtime. Good night love." Ciara gave him a goodnight kiss and they left the room as quietly as they could. Francis and Arthur left also, believing their work to be done.

Antonio and Lovino stopped dancing, both of them still drinking in the sight of the other. Antonio brought the two of them out onto the adjoining balcony. Lovino leaned on the edge, taking in the still night air.

"Thank you for asking me to dinner."

Lovino looked back at Antonio and nodded.

"Dinner was nice, I guess."

Antonio began fidgeting with his sleeve. "Lovi, I..." Lovino turned to face him dead on. "Yes?"

Antonio fumbled over himself, losing his nerve. "I... Are you happy here?"

Lovino blinked, not expecting that. "I... yes, I am. I wasn't at first but I suppose this place fucking grew on me."

"Did I?"

A familiar red began creeping up Lovino's neck. "Sì." He looked back out into the night, trying to will the blush away. Antonio moved directly beside him.

"Is something wrong, mi tomate?"

Lovino stared into the distance, chewing his lip. "It's just... I'm worried about my retard of a little brother. I wish I could see him again."

"There is a way!" Antonio rummaged through his pockets and pulled out the magic mirror from where Francis had put it earlier with a wink and a "Just in case".

"This mirror will show you anything, anything you wish to see! You just have to ask!"

Lovino accepted the mirror from Antonio and gazed into its silvery depths uncertainly.

"I'd like to see my little brother..."

Lovino's reflection swam in front of him before settling in a deserted forest clearing. Feliciano stumbled into view, looking around wildly and desperately mouthing his brother's name.

"Oh no! Feli!" Lovino began pacing frantically, his eyes firmly trained on the mirror. "He's in the woods looking for me. I think he's lost! I should... I should..."

Antonio closed his eyes and spoke slowly as though each word was a great burden. "Go to him."

Lovino tore his gaze away from the mirror. "What?"

"You should go to him. He needs you."

Lovino frowned in confusion. "But what about...?"

Antonio opened his eyes but looked firmly away from Lovino. "You're not my prisoner anymore. You haven't been for a long time."

Lovino held out the mirror wordlessly for him to take back. Antonio pushed it away.

"Take it with you. So you'll always have a way to look back... and remember me."

Lovino reached out and took Antonio's paw. "As fucking corny as it sounds, I could never forget you."

Antonio looked down at their hands then back up at Lovino's face. They stood in silence, waiting for the other to speak. Lovino dropped his hand after a minute's silence and left. Antonio watched him leave then sank to the ground in defeat, knowing very well that he would never see his little tomato again.

"Well sire, I must say things are going swimmingly! I knew you had it in you!"

Arthur and Francis practically danced in with Ciara bringing up the rear, all three clearly under the impression that everything was still going well.

"I let him go."

They all froze, joy and hope sliding off their faces. Arthur stared at Antonio, flabbergasted.

"What?"

Francis shook his head in disbelief. "H-how could you do that?"

Antonio looked up disparately. "I had to."

"But why?" Arthur could barely speak with horror.

Antonio made no answer. Arthur looked from him to an equally confused Francis to Ciara who was staring at Antonio with a curious mix of sadness, disappointment and pride.

"After all this time, he's finally learned to love."

"That's it then! That should break the spell." Francis' voice creaked halfway through. Ciara shook her head sadly.

"It's not enough. Lovino has to love him in return."

A single tear rolled down Arthur face. "And now it's too late."

Ciara nodded dejectedly. "Ochón."

Francis gulped back tears, looking from Arthur's silent sobs to Ciara's resigned face to Antonio's defeated form. They really were going to be like this for the rest of their lives. They would never be human again.

The three of them left silently, leaving Antonio to his lonely thoughts. He began singing softly to himself, trying to fill the silent void, tears tricking into his fur.

"_No spell has been broken  
>No words have been spoken<br>No point anymore if he can't love me  
>No hope he would do so<br>No dream to pursue, so  
>I looked to myself, despise all the things I see<br>For I know that he  
>Cannot set me free<br>Let the world be done with" _

Antonio let his head drop into his paws.

"Me."

**A/n: Ochón is an Irish phrase that expresses sadness (closest translation i can think of is "alas" or something like that). My aunt said it in a text to my mam when her son passed his driving test. "So now, I probably won't be seeing my car for a while. Ochón"**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed and if there's anything you want to point out to me, pm me or mention it in a review.  
><strong>

**Ja!  
><strong>

**-Animerockchic  
><strong>


	14. The Mob Song

**Disclaimer:...still don't own anything D:**

Lovino readjusted his grip on Feliciano's cloaked shoulders. "C'mon Feli, just a little further. We're almost home." Lovino helped Feliciano down onto the low wall in front of their house and began fussing over him as only Lovino could: by rapping his knuckles hard against the side of Feliciano's forehead.

"Have you got fucking pasta for brains? Going off on your own looking for me like a fucking idiot!"

Feliciano giggled. "Ve~. Fratello was worried about me~!"

Lovino scowled and looked away, folding his arms. "You'd collapsed in the middle of the fucking forest. I'm allowed to worry, dammit!"

Feliciano pulled Lovino down onto the wall, enveloping Lovino in his arms. "I'm glad to see you too, Fratello. But how did you get out?"

Lovino moved back slightly. "I didn't. He let me go."

Feliciano's jaw nearly hit the ground. "He let you go? That big, mean scary monster?"

"He's not a monster! I know he looks like one, but underneath... he isn't. Or at least not anymore. I see him differently now." Lovino's eyes raked over the familiar surroundings of their front garden. "I see everything differently now."

"Sounds like fratello's in love~!"

Lovino gave Feliciano's shoulder a shove.

"S-shut up!"

"Aw, you're blushing~!"

"I FUCKING SAID SHUT IT!"

They both turned as the front door slammed open to reveal Romulus, who seemed to have aged more in a matter of days than hen had in all the years Lovino had known him, and Ludwig. (Lovino shuddered inwardly at the thought of the potato bastard in their house.)

"Ve~! Luddy! Nonno! Look who I've got!"

Romulus ran across the grass to them and wrapped them in a warm hug, sobbing his relief at having both his grandsons safe with him once again.

Feliciano wiggled his way free of Romulus' grasp and glomped his beloved Luddy. Romulus released his eldest grandson and placed his hands on Lovino's shoulders.

"I'm sorry. For leaving you there, for abandoning you, for not being there for you when you needed me. I'm so sorry."

Romulus held out his hand. Lovino stared at it for a moment then took it and shook it. The handshake then morphed into a 'man-hug'.

"Good evening comrades."

Romulus froze and, over his shoulder, Lovino could see Ludwig inching himself in front of Feliciano, trying to conceal him with his potato macho-ness.

Lovino turned slowly to see Stelios and Ivan Braginski, the owner of the local asylum, with a large torch-and-pitchfork bearing mob behind them.

"I've come to take the little one and the old man, da?" Mr Braginski smiled.

"We were just about to warn you, Kiku warned me about this earlier." Ludwig whispered to Feliciano.

"They're not fucking crazy!" Lovino shouted back.

"They were raving like lunatics." Screeched a toothless old crone near the front of the rabble. The rest of the crowd roared their assent.

"So tell us again then, just how big was this 'beast'?" Stelios jeered.

Ludwig gripped Feliciano's hand, silently warning him not to say a word. Romulus however stepped out and began describing Antonio, embroidering on the details slightly.

"He was enormous! He was eight... no, more like ten feet time!"

The crowd laughed sinisterly. "Can't get much crazier than that!"

At a signal from Ivan, an assortment of henchmen moved forward to grab Feliciano and Romulus. Sadik stepped to the forefront of the crowd and waved at the heavies to wait.

"Poor Lovi, such a shame about your family."

Lovino clenched his shaking fists. "Sadik, you fucking know they're not crazy!"

Sadik swaggered over to Lovino. "You know, I know a way fix everything. To make everything better."

Lovino eyed him suspiciously. "How?"

Sadik smirked. "If you marry me."

Lovino took a step back in horror. "NEVER!"

Sadik grabbed him and kissed him roughly on the lips. Lovino struggled then slapped him in the face with a kick to the shin for good measure. Sadik released him and staggered backwards.

Sadik's face hardened. "Have it your way then." He turned back to the mob. "Take them!"

"NO!" screamed Lovino. "I can prove they're not crazy." He rummaged around in his pocket and pulled out the mirror. "Show me Antonio!"

He held the mirror aloft for everyone to see. Screams erupted from the gathered crowd while Romulus shouted, "That's him! That's him!"

"Is he dangerous?" Asked one woman.

"No," yelled Lovino. "He wouldn't hurt a fucking fly. I know he looks scary and he's a tomato bastard to boot, but he's actually pretty gentle and kind."

"If I didn't know any better," Sadik said, half-mockingly, half suspiciously. "I'd say you have feelings for this monster."

"He's not the monster, Sadik, you are!" snapped Lovino

A gasp rippled through the crowd. Sadik turned to them and began bellowing

"He's as crazy as the other two! He says this creature's 'gentle and kind? Well, I've hunted wild beasts and I've seen what they can do." Sadik began rousing the rabble.

"The beast will make off with your children. He'll come after them in the night."

"HE WOULD NEVER FUCKING DO THAT!"

Sadik continued, not even acknowledging Lovino. "Forget these loonies; I say we kill the beast!"

The crowd cheered in agreement and began marching the direction of the castle. Lovino dashed forward and beat his fists against Sadik's back. "I won't fucking let you do this!"

Sadik flung his arm back, knocking Lovino off his feet. "Try and stop us pipsqueak."

Lovino stumbled backwards into his grandfather's arms. He stared in despair at the retreating mob. "This is all my fault. I have to go back and warn him." Feliciano grabbed his hand. "We're coming with you."

"But..."

Feliciano's face was filled with unusual stubborn determination. "I lost my fratello once. I'm not going to lose you again." Lovino hesitated then nodded. "Then we better hurry."

_**Le page break**_

The crowd marched through the woods en masse, ready to kill Antonio. The castle loomed above them, silrently watching.

"Oi, you lot!" Sadik shouted at a group of villagers. "Cut down a tree, and make it a big one! We're going to batter down the castle doors. Take whatever booty you can find. But remember, the beast is MINE!"

Once the tree was felled, they carried it to the huge intimidating castle doors. They swung the tree and began battering down the doors.

After three strong blows, the doors buckled enough for the mob to pass through into the silent antechamber. Sadik smirked to himself, it was beast-killing time.

**A/n: When I first wrote the last sentence, I got such a chill down my spine. It still kinda surprises me that Gaston, who at the start of the movie/play was such a comic villian suddenly morphs into ...*makes noise and flails***

**OH! I've started writing a new fic (which I'll put up once I've finished writing this). it's a Titanic (but not the movie) oneand I'm considering genderflipping on of the Italies (not gonna say which one yet) but I'm not sure.  
><strong>

**What do ye think?  
><strong>

**Ja!  
><strong>

**-Animerockchic  
><strong>


	15. The Battle

**Slightly early update as I won't be around tomorrow to update. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:Don't own D'X  
><strong>

Stelios tugged on the hem of Sadik jacket. "H-hey, Sadik, this place g-gives me the creeps."

"Shhh!"

"But it does!"

Sadik glared at him. "Shut. Up!"

Stelios began whining. "I wanna go home!"

Sadik shoved Stelios away and began searching the next room. The main bulk of the group hovered in that room, feeling the odd sense of being watched. A soft whisper seemed to echo around the room.

"A haon."

"Deux."

"Three."

"Like, cztery."

"CHARGE!" shouted Peter. The whole room seemed to come alive as objects of all descriptions leapt into action and attacked the villagers.

Pandemonium reigned as the objects chased the villagers into other parts of the castle, ready to defend it to the last.

Jeanne ran away as fast as she could from a torch bearing man. As she caught a glimpse of Francis out of the corner of her eye, a sudden idea hit her. She stopped and turned back to her pursuer.

"You know, you're kind of cute!"

Francis gaped at her in horror and fury. She winked at him slyly and began giggling flirtatiously at the man. He blushed and began fidgeting with his hair. Francis crept up behind him with him safely distracted and set his ass on fire. He ran off screaming. Francis stepped beside Jeanne and gave her a little Eskimo kiss.

"You did well, mon petit chat."

Stelios ran past with Arthur in hot pursuit, screaming "Tally Ho! Tally Ho!"

Jeanne leaned in and pecked Francis on the cheek. "Warn the master."

Francis scurried as fast as he could up to the West Wing. The door burst open and Francis yelled, "Antoine! The castle! It's under attack!"

Antonio remained slumped over the carnation. "Leave me alone, amigo."

Francis jumped up and down agitatedly. "Antoine! I don't think you understand. There is a mob attacking the castle!"

"It doesn't matter now. Just let them come."

Francis snorted in exasperation. "Merde!" He stalked out.

_Pagebreak_

Stelios glance behind him; it looked like he'd lost that stupid looking clock. He was so busy looking and congratulating himself that he didn't notice the upcoming wall.

_CRASH!_

Stelios' face said a very painful hello to the wall. He stumbled backward and stepped on a rug that leapt into life and rolled up on itself. Stelios shrieked, leapt into the air and kicked the rug away.

He bumped into a side table on which a teapot and a small cup stood silently.

"You look like you could use a nice cup of tea." Said Ciara, her voice laced with mock pity.

"Oh, thank you!"

Peter smirked. "Here ya go!" He spat a mouthful of hot tea right into Stelios' eyes. He screamed, blinded by the scalding liquid.

Ciara swung her spout at him. "Take that you scurvy scum!"

Stelios staggered out of the room. He rubbed his eyes, trying to wipe away the tea.

He was back in the now empty entrance chamber.

"Hey! Where'd everybody go?"

A dark shape loomed out of the shadows toward Stelios. Stelios turned, afraid to see what new horror was approaching.

A tall intricately painted (in a shade that could only be described as 'Wicked Hipster Pink') wardrobe, complete with an opera singer's Viking helmet glared down at him. The wardrobe let out an ear-piercingly high note. Stelios clutched his eyes in pain. Feliks nodded to himself, satisfied with his work and retreated to the shadows.

Ears still ringing, Stelios leaned against the wall, praying that this was just a bad dream.

"Aha! I found you, wanker!"

Arthur resumed his chase. Stelios tried to run away but the damn rug rolled out in front of him and he went flying face first, hitting the floor with a heavy thump. Arthur ran up to him and hit him triumphantly on the back of the head.

Meanwhile, Sadik was making his way silently up the stairs to the West Wing. 'Ready or not monster, here I come.'

**A/n **

**A haon = One in Irish**

**Deux = Two in French  
><strong>

**Cztery = Four in Polish.**

**This was a fairly hard chapter to right, because it's mainly visual comedy which, moreoften than not, doesn't translate well on paper. But I think it wasn't too bad and Poland got to like show up again. (He was meant to be in an earlier chapter too but it was just for one song and it was just too hard to stick him in)  
><strong>

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed!  
><strong>

**Ja!  
><strong>

**-Animerockchic  
><strong>


	16. Fight on the Tower & Finding Home

**Disclaimer: nope, don't own**

Sadik kicked open the door with a sadistic sense of glee. His eyes alighted on a beastly figure slumped over a flower encased in a dome. Sadik smirked evilly.

"Ha! You're even uglier in the flesh!"

Antonio looked up and turned away mournfully. Sadik crossed the room and kicked him to the ground. Antonio let out a moan of pain but remained curled on the floor.

"Get up!" barked Sadik. Antonio refused to move. Sadik growled in irritation and kicked him in the ribs.

"What's the matter, beast? Too 'kind and gentle' to fight back?"

When Antonio didn't respond, Sadik grabbed him by the front and dragged him up to eyelevel.

"You were in love with him, weren't you, beast?" A dark sneer crossed over Sadik's face. "Ha! That's a laugh. As if someone like Lovino could ever love a thing like you!"

Sadik flung Antonio out the room through a pair of open doors and onto the balcony.

"He despises you, monster! He sent me to destroy you!"

"NO!" Antonio leapt at him, claws extended. Antonio slashed at Sadik, half blinded with fury. They struggled for a matter of moments, neither seemingly able to gain the upper hand, inching ever closer to the edge. Antonio managed to pin Sadik to the side railings on the balcony with about half his body hanging over the abyss below.

"Pull me up! Pull me up!" Sadik begged, looking over his shoulder at the absolute darkness beneath him.

"Antonio!"

Antonio looked back over his shoulder in complete shock. There was Lovino, adorable, wonderful Lovino, running across the room towards him. He turned back to Sadik and pulled him up grudgingly, unwilling to kill him in front of Lovino. "Get. Out." He growled at Sadik then turned back to Lovino.

"Lovi. You came back."

"What the hell did you expect me to do?" Lovino stretched out his hand. "Take my hand."

Antonio reached out for Lovino but just before their fingers touched, Sadik pulled out a knife and sank the blade deep into Antonio's back, once, twice, three times.

With a howl of agony, Antonio flung his arm back at Sadik who overbalanced and fell with a shriek over the edge of the balcony to his death. Antonio swayed violently. He fell to his knees and into Lovino's arms.

Antonio reached up to touch Lovino's face. "You...really came back."

Lovino leaned into Antonio's touch. "Of course I fucking did." He reached up and grasped Antonio's paw. "I...I should have come sooner."

Antonio coughed hollowly, red staining his lips. "Maybe it's better... this way."

Tears rolled freely down Lovino's face. "S-shut the hell up! Everything's going to be fucking fine. I'm here and there's no way in hell I'm going to leave you again."

Antonio smiled weakly. "Fusosososo~"

Lovino scrubbed his face. "What the hell, bastard?"

"It's a magical cheer-up charm. It's supposed to make everything better...but not this time, I guess." Antonio wiped away Lovino's tears with his thumb. "At least I got to see you...one...last... time."

Lovino sniffed. "You know that stupid saying 'home is where the heart is'?" Antonio nodded slowly. "I think I've found my home and, as lame and corny as it sounds, it's right here with you. So, please. Don't leave me. I'm begging you, if you leave me, I'll never fucking forgive you. Stay, please."

Antonio gently caressed Lovino's cheek.

"L-Lovi... I..."

"Y-yes?" Lovino managed to choke out through sobs.

"Te..." Antonio went limp in Lovino's arms. Lovino's scream of anguish echoed throughout the castle.

**A/n: I cried. So much. OTL *hides in emo corner* Plus fail fight fails so much. And something I've noticed, all the chapters with Sadik in them are shorter than the others...damn you Turkey sandwich with cheese! (totally didn't steal that from World Series episode 24) But anyway, hope you enjoyed and check out the poll on my profile (it's about my next story and in relation to the question, it'll probably be Northern Italy)  
><strong>

**Ja!  
><strong>

**-Animerockchic  
><strong>


	17. Transformation

**This is not the last chapter, there's still one to go, so don't worry!**

**Disclaimer: Didn't own it in any of the other chapter, don't own it now.  
><strong>

Lovino sat sobbing over Antonio's body, carding his fingers through the soft fur.

"No, please. Please! Come back to me, dammit! Come back... come back, you bastard. Don't leave me here alone."

Lovino pressed his head against Antonio's chest. "Ti amo, idiota."

Behind them the final petal on the carnation tumbled from its place.

Lovino wept harder into Antonio's fur. After a few minutes, he became aware of a faint beating noise near his ear. He raised his head slowly and was stricken dumb at the miracle in front of him.

Antonio, who had most definitely been dead mere moments ago, had brought himself into a sitting position and was gazing in awe at the faint light emanating from his hands. The light began to spread and grow stronger as he got to his feet. Lovino threw his arms in front of his face as the light grew unbearably bright, concealing Antonio from view.

As the glaring red on his closed eyelids cooled to a deep black, Lovino felt something tug on his arm.

"Lovi, it's alright now. Everything's alright now."

Antonio had disappeared and, in his place, stood a young man smiling softly down at Lovino. He held out a hand for Lovino to take.

"Lovi, it's me, Antonio. Don't you recognise me?"

Lovino took the man's hand cautiously and got to his feet. He looked closer at him. His tousled chocolate curls were the exact same colour as Antonio's fur and his smile was the smile that Antonio had reserved him and him alone, but the moment Lovino looked into his emerald green eyes, he knew this really was the tomato bastard.

Lovino took his hand out of Antonio's and cupped Antonio's face carefully. He drew his head back slightly and head-butted him hard then buried his reddening face into Antonio's shoulder with his arms moving to curl themselves around Antonio's waist. A mumble of "Don't fucking do that to again, bastard" reverberated up to Antonio's ears. Antonio smiled and pulled Lovino even closer, petting his head.

"Don't worry, mi amor. I won't leave you again, I promise."

"You fucking better keep that promise, bastard."

"Lovi~? Lovino looked up, most of the red fading from his face. "Bésame?"

"...the fuck does that mean, bastard?"

"It means..." Antonio dipped him and Lovino let out a very many squeak. "Kiss me?"

Lovino opened his mouth to protest but, seeing the pleading look in Antonio's eyes, closed it again and nodded. The fact that he also really wanted to kiss the Spaniard had nothing to do with it whatsoever. It's just that...Antonio had some really good puppy-eyes, dammit!

"Yay~!" Antonio leaned in and pressed his lips tenderly against Lovino's, one little gesture that meant so much to the two of them. Lovino wound his fingers tightly in Antonio's hair... n-not because he was enjoying it or anything; i-it was just that he didn't want Antonio to drop him or anything. Antonio felt the soft tug and smiled against Lovino's lips.

Antonio brought them back to a standing position and pulled away from Lovino face reluctantly. Lovino head-butted him lightly. "Bastard."

Antonio chuckled slightly. "But I'm your bastard."

"...yeah."

_Pagebreak_

Francis hurried along the corridor; he needed to find the others quickly. In his haste, he accidently turned into a small study on his left (meaning to go right and down the stairs).

He froze; someone's reflection was staring back at him from the mirror above the fireplace. He took a step towards the mirror and so did the other person. A flash of realisation hit Francis. He knew this person in the mirror.

He stretched out a hand toward the reflection's wavy gold locks. The reflection reached out also. The door opened behind him and a dark-haired woman with unusually large eyebrows stepped in.

"Francis? Mother of God, is that really you?"

Francis stood there, staring at the woman in utter confusion. How did she know him and why did she sound just like... "Ciara?"

The woman began twisting her fingers around themselves, smiling warmly at him.

"'Tis me, Francis. Still recognise me after ten years?"

Francis stared at her, if she was human again... then he must... he looked down at his candles... no, his hands. He flexed the fingers slowly, feeling skin stretch over bones and sinew. He reached up to touch his face and felt, not hard wax, but soft, warm skin. He turned back to look at the reflection... no, _his_ reflection, him in all his gorgeousness.

He ran across the room and tackled her into a hug, sobbing with joy. Ciara patted him motherly on the back. Took you long enough, amadán."

Francis picked her up by the waist and spun the two of them around laughing through tears. He put her down and released her, beaming.

"Je ne le crois pas! We are human again!"

"What on earth is going on in here?" Arthur and his massive eyebrows poked themselves around the door.

"ARTHUUUUUUUUUURR!"

Francis flung himself at the Englishman and kissed him soundly on both cheeks. Arthur pushed him away, recoiling in disgust.

"The spell is broken!" replied Francis in excitement.

Arthur stared at him in utter shock, only now getting a proper look at Francis. "...what?"

Francis took Arthur's hands in his own and held them up to eyelevel.

"We are human once again."

Arthur looked down at their hands in disbelief. He looked back up at Francis in amazement.

"Francis!"

Arthur grabbed Francis and kissed him firmly on either cheek. Francis spluttered and pushed Arthur away, wiping his face as though it was covered in slime, complete with sound effects. Ciara leaned against the wall, laughing fit to burst with tears forming in the corners of her eyes at how quickly the roles had been reversed.

"Holy shit! Francy-pants!"

A blue tornado, or so it appeared, launched itself from the open door onto Francis.

"Awesome! You're back to normal too! I passed Tonio and his little Italian on the way up. So the Bad Touch Trio is back in business, right? But, Francy, I gotta say, you getting dominated by Herr Eyebrows over there, completely unawesome."

Francis laughed. "It's good to see you too, Gilbert."

Gilbert laughed roughly with him and the little yellow chick perched on his head gave a happy chirp.

"Knew you'd miss my awesomeness! But I gotta fly. Need to find Birdie. And I'm not talking about Gilbird. Tschüss!" with that said, Gilbert left as quickly as he'd arrived.

Antonio, with Lovino literally in tow, burst in mere moments later.

"Francis!"

Antonio released Lovino and dashed forward to hug his friend and then the other two in turn. He then took hold of Lovino's wrist once again.  
>"C'mon, let's go find your family~!"<p>

The pair left the room with Lovino screaming, "Stop pulling me, dammit!"

Arthur stared at the door, looking bemused. "Who was that?"

"...Antoine." There was a silent 'duh' in Francis' voice.

Arthur shook his head vehemently. "No it wasn't."

Francis sighed. "Yes, it was."

"No it wasn't."

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't"

"It most certainly was!"

A pair of slim arms wound their way around Francis' shoulders. "Bonjour, Handsome!"

Francis turned around and purred his approval at the human Jeanne.

"Ah Jeanne! You look sooo much better!" She looked highly insulted at this.

"I thought you liked the way I looked before!"

Francis frantically began backpedalling while maintaining alascivious smirk and tone of voice. "I did... it's just... I like you better _this _way!" "Then you were lying to me!"

Francis gulped, this wasn't good. "No, I wasn't."

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't"

"Yes you were!"

"Well... maybe a little?"

"Francis." Jeanne smirked coyly at him. "I like you better this was too." She grabbed him and dragged him willingly from the room, Francis 'ohonhonhonhon'-ing happily.

"You'd think he'd be a bit different after over ten years." Ciara said wryly. "It's Francis. Once a flirt, always a flirt." The two siblings laughed companionably. "Dude! Artie!" Another whirlwind flew into the room and tackled Arthur to the ground.

"Artie! I'm back to normal, bro!"

"Yes I can see that, Alfred, NOW GET OFF ME WANKER! AND DON'T CALL ME ARTIE!"

Alfred grabbed Arthur and dragged him out of the room, jabbering excitedly.

Ciara watched them leave with a wistful smile. It was nice that they both had someone. She peeked out the door at the other occupants of the castle celebrating the breaking of the spell. Feliks was running along, dragging his friend Toris. ("Liet, if you weren't, like, so slow, I, like, totally wouldn't have to drag you, y'know." "...Really?" "Lol! No!") Jeanne's maid friends were walking and giggling together, arms linked. Roderich and Elizabeta were strolling sedately, hands intertwined. Ciara sighed and leaned against the doorframe. 'Looks like I'm back to my forever alone status.'

"Auntie! Auntie Ciara!"

Ciara turned and ran to Peter, gathering him up in her arms and spinning him around joyfully. She put him down and smoothed down his sailor suit, smiling with her eyes brimming with tears.

"Are they gonna live happily ever after, Auntie?"

Ciara nodded. "Of course, petal."

"Do I still have to sleep in the cupboard?"

Ciara chuckled and balanced him on her hip. "C'mon, mo stór. Let's go."

"But you didn't answer my question!"

**A/n: Je ne le crois pas! - I don't believe it!  
><strong>

**Mo stór - my love/pet (term of endearment)  
><strong>

**Second last chapter... wow. I never thought I'd get this far. I'm including an epilogue, which should be up some time this week. (that was originally part of this chapter, but it just got too... I dunno, much) But I want to thank everyone who has supported me in any way through this (I thank you properly next chapter) you have honestly no idea how much of an impact you've made on this girl. Go raibh mile maith agaibh! (Thanks so much)  
><strong>

**Ja!  
><strong>

**-Animerockchic  
><strong>


	18. End Duet

**So after five months, this fic (that has gone almost everywhere with me, including Bulgaria and up a mountain) has come to an end. It's the first multichapter one I've actually finished and I hope it won't be the last. Before we start the last chapter, I've got some thank yous to do.**

**Unknown Variable, Hideyoshi Kinoshita, CoutureOtaku, The Odd One95, Valkyrie99, Wolfen Artist of Hetalia, Bookworm24601, Vanessa Dragonfly, Shacra MoonFox31, Moongirl12121, skribble-scrabble, fan girl 666, sanemadness, GermanTurtles, laffingincircles, Firekat Archer, Heaven'sKnight15, mex2girl, Eleanor Lachon, , Fekete, Hetalia loves Prussia, xXxdarkzeroxXx, DefinitionOfMyself , xxSebastianxGrellxx, Lovi's Tomato Lover, Alexia-Esco, mimimidnight, ReInCaRnAtIoNandHeArTaChE, Odisdera-kun, BelleBeauty2694, Rose Thourn, emz and bellz, otaco, Anne Oying for reviewing and picking me up when I was sad. (even though you might not have known it) **

**Bookworm24601, Noke Neko Lover, Vanessa Dragonfly, Shacra MoonFox31 for Spanish translation help.**

**To all those who favourited or put on alert the story or me :)  
><strong>

**The silent readers.  
><strong>

**And you. Yes, you. You have helped this continue. You are a wonderful person in your own right. Don't forget that.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own.  
><strong>

"...So you're telling me you've managed to get us lost... in your own fucking castle?"

Antonio scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Ehehehe... well, I didn't really wander around much after the spell... so~..."

Lovino facepalmed. "Fucking idiot."

Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino's waist and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. "I don't mind being lost if I'm with you."

The famous tomato blush erupted over Lovino's face. He turned his face away from Antonio's smiling one, muttering about stupid Spanish bastards.

Antonio released him (a mite reluctantly) and gracefully offered him his hand. "Dance with me?"

Lovino smirked teasingly. "'Oh no, I don't...' "

In one swift movement, Antonio brought him close to his chest, one hand pressed securely in the small of Lovino's back. "I say you do., mi amor."

Lovino hit his arm gently, blushing hard. "Bastard." Antonio smiled and kissed him softly on the nose.

"Fratello! Ve~ look Nonno! Look who I found!" Feliciano leapt at his brother, yelling about how worried he'd been, how they'd looked everywhere for him, a talking wardrobe and then something about pasta and Ludwig.

"Aw, for fuck sake, Feliciano, GET THE FUCK OFF ME!"

Feliciano froze, catching sight of Antonio. "Ve~ fratello, who's this?" he stage-whispered into Lovino's ear. "Is this who you're in love with~?"

"Yup~!" smiled Antonio. "That's me! I'm Antonio."

Feliciano squeaked and ducked behind his brother, quivering in fear.

"S-s-s-so y-you were that big scary monster?"

Lovino slapped his brother across the back of the head. "He's not a fucking monster!"

"At least not anymore, thanks to su hermano maravilloso." Antonio smiled again and nuzzled against Lovino's cheek.

The previous red on Lovino's cheeks had only just begun fading before a new wave of tomato blush washed over him.

"S-sentimental asshole."

A loud cry of "WEST!" rang from a corridor away. After Lovino had kindly spoken aloud what they had all basically been thinking ("...the fuck?") they went to investigate.

They were greeted by the sight of Ludwig and Gilbert hugging each other and sobbing while Romulus stood awkwardly at the side with a slightly invisible looking blonde man with a wild strand of curly hair.

"Aw~ Gilly, you crying~?"

The two broke apart. Gilbert wiped his eyes. "Screw you Toni, my awesomeness is just overflowing out of my eyes." Gilbert reached up and patted Ludwig's shoulder. "Plus my awesome, not so little anymore, brother's here, so fuck you with a stick, Tonio."

Lovino rolled his eyes. "Great, another potato bastard."

"Aw Lovi~, be nice." Antonio whined, kissing Lovino's cheek.

"F-fine." Lovino blushed. "But only because you'll keep annoying me, bastard."

"How cute~! You look just like a..."

"Finish that sentence and I will kill you and I'm not fucking cute!"

Antonio laughed softly and pressed his lips to Lovino's temple.

"No, you're not cute. You're utterly breathtaking."

Lovino said nothing but blushed even harder and buried his rapidly reddening face into Antonio's shoulder.

"Hey, where'd they go~?"

Lovino looked up; they were once again alone in the corridor.

"Well, fuck if I know."

Antonio shrugged and turned his attention back to Lovino. "...Since we're alone again, let's pick up where we left off, mi corozon."

Before Lovino could attempt to protest, Antonio literally swept him off his feet and they began to dance in the middle of the hall.

"Where the hell did this come from?" Lovino muttered.

"It's amazing what you can remember sometimes~"

Lovino didn't answer but closed his eyes and began humming to himself in time with their dance step.

"What are you humming, Lovi?"

Lovino shook his head. "Just this dumb song that was in this play Nonno took me and Feliciano years ago. I thought it fit."

"How does it go?"

Lovino looked down at his feet and shook his head, red creeping once more onto his neck and face. "I can't really sing... Feliciano's way better..."

Antonio took hold of Lovino's chin and raised his face to meet his own. "I don't care how your hermanito sounds. I want to hear you."

"O-okay." Lovino took a deep, shaky breath and began singing softly, the pair of them still dancing.

"_Two lives have begun now  
>Two hearts become one now<br>One passion, one dream  
>One thing forever true<br>I..."_

Lovino cut himself off and halted his movement still blushing furiously. Antonio cradled Lovino's face in his hands, looking confused.

"What is it, mi amor? What's wrong?"

"D-don't wanna say the n-next bit, dammit."

Antonio smiled and pressed his forehead to Lovino's.

"Then let's say it together."

"F-fine."

Antonio squeezed Lovino's hands and closed his eyes. He felt Lovino squeeze back tentatively and smiled.

"I love you."

_Certain as the sun  
>Rising in the east<br>Tale as old as time  
>Song as old as rhyme<br>Beauty and the Beast._

_Tale as old as time_  
><em>Song as old as rhyme<em>  
><em>Beauty and the Beast.<em>

**A/n: ASDKJAKASASASF FLUFFY FLUFF! And that's that. Thank you for reading and supporting me in some way. I might take a little break for a week or two... but I've made a good start on a new fic (flick back a couple of chapters and I mention it there) I should be posting it soon, just need to plan out some things.**_  
><em>

**Grazie, Ggacias, merci, danke, arigatō, xièxiè, sas ef̱charistó̱, þakka þér, moltes gràcies, köszönöm, kiitos, tack, dank u, tak, spasibo, takk, dziękuję, dziakuj, spasybi, teşekkür ederim, ačiū, go raibh maith agaibh and  
><strong>

**THANK YOU! *huggles*  
><strong>

**Ja!  
><strong>

**-Animerockchic  
><strong>


	19. Ten Years Later Omake

**Hai gaiz :) So there I was, sitting in warm, sunny Spain when an idea came to me. "Why not add some extra chapters to Lovino and the Conquistador like before and after and during? But I'm not giving you a choice because here's an idea, so write it, bitch." yeah, my ideas are kinda scary sometimes. So my mind handed me this and I might add more if I get ideas. **And also there's a poll on my profile I'd like you to check out please (: **_Warning_, there's a mention of past m-preg but you can take as adoption or something if you don't like m-preg. And Agapito means beloved. :)**

**Disclaimer: *Spins around in a meadow in the Swiss mountains* LOOK AT ALL THE THINGS I DON'T OWN!  
><strong>

Ciara wound her scarf tighter around her neck and breathed in the still December air. She glanced back at the brightly lit ballroom window. Antonio and Agapito were jumping excitedly around the Christmas tree, waving their arms widely. She smiled; sometimes it was hard to tell who the child out of the two of them was.

She sighed, it felt like a lot longer than ten years since Antonio had been a beast and they had all been furniture but at the same time it felt like a lot less. She knew that her brother had accepted that he would spend the rest of his life ticking and honestly, she had been starting to believe it too. She had tried to keep hoping, it was just deeply ingrained in her nature, but hope can only live for so long.

Then Hurricane Lovino arrived. Lovino who had thawed Antonio's frozen heart and broken the spell. They had gotten married the year after and had been blessed with an adorable little boy three years later. Ciara was still trying to wrap her head around that. But, hell, who was she to question? She'd been a teapot for an entire decade. Besides, the little leanbh was too cute to question how he'd gotten here. She shivered and sat down on the cold stone step.

"What's my wild Irish rose doing out here, blooming alone on Christmas Eve?"

Ciara looked down the steps to see Francis ankle-deep in snow, holding a bunch of Christmas roses.

"Thinking."

Francis walked up the steps and sat down beside her. "About?"

"How much everything's changed. It doesn't seem like that long ago since Arthur ticked wherever he went or Feliks being stuck in the one room because he was almost too bulky to move, or... Or you were constantly burning Jeanne accidentally..."

Francis' eyes misted over slightly. Ciara fidgeted awkwardly.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to... I just... I'll just shut my big mouth now."

Francis shook his head. "Don't. It's alright. It's just... still so hard to believe she's really gone. It's already been five years and I still expect to see her in the halls, waiting for me."

Ciara took Francis' hand and gripped it comfortingly. They sat there in silence, staring at the snow-filled grounds.

"So..." Ciara glanced back up at him. "How's Peter?"

Ciara laughed slightly. "Fine, or so he tells me. He writes every so often, but I wish he'd come and visit, or at least make contact more often. Last I heard he's got a job in a shipyard with his friend Ravis and he managed to get himself a girlfriend called Michelle."

Francis chuckled at that. "Ah, to be young and free!"

Ciara hmmed in response. Francis pushed her shoulder lightly. "Chérie, stop worrying. He is twenty one, an adult. He can look after himself."

"I know! It's just..." She sighed again. "In my mind he's still a little boy, hanging on to my skirts."

Francis smiled sadly. "Ah. We must both learn to let go. Years must fly, tears must dry."

Ciara snorted. "What the hell did Gilbert put in your wine, Mr Philosopher and where can I get some?"

Francis stuck out his tongue at her. "What, I can't be serious sometimes? I was doing some thinking earlier... while I was at Jeanne's grave."

Ciara frowned. "Wait, so those flowers aren't for Jeanne?"

Francis shook his head. "No. They're for... someone who stole my heart without even trying and will probably slap me when I give them these."

Ciara wrinkled her nose in thought. "Arthur? Because I'm pretty sure he and that American kid have a thing. Besides, he's at that beach house he bought years ago."

Francis laughed. "Le petit lapin? He'd knock me out! Besides, he's not my type. I enjoy spreading some of my amour to him, but non, not him."

"Then who? And I thought everything was your type."

Francis bit his lip and turned his head away, the mirth dying from his face. "It doesn't really matter. I'm going inside."

He stood up and walked towards the door. She scrambled to her feet and latched onto her hand as he reached the doorframe.

"Tell me Francis. We've been friend since we were kids, you can trust me!"

Francis looked down at their joined hands then up at the doorframe. "Mistletoe."

Ciara glanced up, there was indeed a sprig of white berries above their heads. Francis visibly swallowed and handed her the bunch of flowers.

"For you."

He walked back inside without a second look.

"W-wait!"

He glanced back over her shoulder at her.

"Aren't you supposed to kiss someone under the mistletoe?"

Francis ran back to her, beaming. He grabbed her by the waist and spun her around in the air. He lowered her back down, still smiling widely.

"Do you really mean it? Really?"

Ciara punched him lightly in the arm. "Yes. Now shut up and kiss me."

Francis wrapped his arms tighter around her waist and did just that. Ciara smiled against his lips and kissed back with everything she could muster, winding her arms around his neck while still clutching the bunch of flowers.

Francis moved his head back slightly and smiled at her. She smiled back then slapped him lightly on the cheek. She threw back her head and laughed at Francis' look of utter confusion.

"That was for making me wait and also because you said that the person you'd give the flowers to would slap you. So it's your own damn fault."

Francis quirked one eyebrow. " 'Making you wait'? Tell me cherie, how long were you waiting for the gorgeousness that is moi?"

Ciara's cheeks, already a light pink from the cold, darkened rapidly.

"I...It doesn't really matter."

"Come on, tell me." Francis began tickling her. "I won't stop until you tell me."

"Stop! Stop! Stoooop!" Ciara shrieked between laughs. "Alright, alright! You wore me down!"

Francis grinned. "Bien."

"Remember when we were kids, I was ten and you were almost nine and we were running an errand for your mother in the nearest village? We were just after buying some sweets and some older crotch-heads ganged up on us and they started pulling my hair and pushing me around. You went all knight in shining armour and tried to protect me. Then you got your ass kicked." Francis winced, he remembered alright.

"I thought you were so brave standing up for me, even though I didn't need it. Brave and stupid. That's when I fell in love with you, though I didn't realise it until much, much later. I didn't tell you because... I didn't want to be just another girl who threw herself at you and then you met Jeanne and you were just so happy with her and I..."

Francis pressed a finger to her lips to silence her. "You never were and never will be 'just another girl' to me."

Ciara pretended to bite his finger."Glad to hear it." She broke free of his hold but intertwined the fingers of the hand that wasn't holding her flowers with his. "Come on, let's go inside. It's freezing out here and there's a couple of bottle at the staff party in the kitchen with my name on them."

"Literally?"

"Of course. Couple o' naggins, be grand, shure."

"Out of all the girls in the world, I had to pick the one who could drink anything under the table."

"Says yer man with 'the awesomest drinker in the world' for a best friend!"

"...Touché."

~Pagebreak~

Lovino stuck his head in the ballroom door. "Are you two idiots done?"

Agapito turned and his whole face lit up. "Mama~!"

Lovino folded his arms. "Don't you 'Mama~!' me, kid. It's way past your fricking bedtime."

Agapito latched onto his 'mother's' waist and began whining in a mix of Spanish and Italian.

"I'm serious. Bed. Now."

Agapito pouted up at him.

"Five more minutes?"

"No."

"Four more minutes?"

"No."

"Two more minutes?"

"No."

"One more minute?"

"No."

"Three more seconds?"

Lovino pretended to think for a moment. "Fine."

Agapito released his 'mother' and began dancing happily. "Yay~!"

Lovino held up three fingers. "One. Two. Three. Time's up, bedtime now." He took his son's hand and began leading him out of the room.

"No fair, Mama! You tricked me!"

Lovino smiled slightly at him and tapped the tip of his nose. "yeah well, you snooze, you lose, mio tesorino. Besides, what if Babbo Natale sees you awake and thinks you're being naughty? You won't get any presents then."

Agapito 'eep!'ed and dashed out of the room. Lovino felt a familiar pair of arms curl around his waist.

"You wouldn't really not give Agapito his presents, would you mi amor?"

Lovino scoffed. "Fuck no. But I knew he'd fucking believe it and go to bed."

Antonio laughed. "That was smart! But still mean, Lovi~!"

Lovino turned his head to face Antonio's and elbowed him in the ribs. "Shut it, bastard."

Antonio chuckled. "Feliz Navidad, Lovi."

Lovino tilted his head up to kiss antonio. "Yeah, buon Natale to you too, stronzo."

"Mama? Papa?"

Agapito stood hovering in the doorway, already dressed for bed. "I know I'm supposed to be in bed but I can't sleep. Can you tell me a story?"

Lovino took one of his son's hands and Antonio took the other.

"Fine." "Okay~!"

They walked along to his bedroom. "What kind of story would you like, mi hijo?"

Agapito thought hard as he climbed into bed and Lovino pulled the covers up to his chest.

"Can I have one about you when you were younger? Not one about Mama and uncle Feli or one of those stories. I want one about how you fell in love~!"

Antonio and Lovino shared a look and smiled.

"Well." Lovino sat down on the edge of the bed. "Once upon a time in a faraway land, a young Conquistador lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything he wanted, he was a really big bas... jerk."

"Lovi! That's mean!"

"Shut up, you know it's true. Anyway, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single red carnation in return for shelter from the bitter cold... "

**A/n: d'awww, I love Mama Lovi. And FranceXIreland is one of my favourite pairings, whether it's romantic or just friendly. It's historically accurate too, they have fought together in a fair few fights and there were the Irish Brigades in Europe and we've gotten miltiary help in rebellions before (except in the 1916 Rising when France was allied with England and so we asked Germany instead) Anyway, hope you enjoyed and I'll see you nest time I write something :)**

**Ja!  
><strong>

**-Animerockchic  
><strong>


End file.
